Holding On
by SolarLunar
Summary: Cutter is dead and the ARC team are in disarray. And just to make things harder, creatures are still appearing and disorder is spreading. Will everyone hold on to their senses until calm is restored?
1. Chapter 1: Drizzle

**Hello there. I'm back with a new story, after all this time. I've made sure I'm many chapters ahead in the writing, so I should be able to update regularly, just because I think it's nicer to people that way.**

 **I've brought in a couple of regular characters I use in the security department, but really, this story stands alone. It takes place mid-way through series 3. I think there must've been a fair gap between episodes 3 and 4 that series, as the ARC required huge structural works from being blown up, which weren't shown. Thus, I've used that opportunity to insert a story between them.**

 **Anyway, enough yabbering. On with the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. Though it's on my wishlist.**

It was drizzling. Typical English weather Becker mused as he leaned against the barriers, surveying the work being done. The Arc was being put back together. But there was a significant piece missing.

Cutter had been buried the previous week; at least that had been done in the Sun, and in peace. It was a black affair, though for Becker this was hardly a change from the routine. A small green plot, near Stephen for sentimental reasons but not too close; Lester felt that creating an ARC area of the cemetery was rather... sapping to morale. He'd also vetoed placing a remembrance tree outside but that was more due to the pointlessness of it all. And a bench would 'only provide people with a place to mope around not doing work on'. He refused to see Cutter's name on a plaque behind Josie from accounts and Billy from catering 'meeting up'.

Becker agreed; surely the best way to move on was to avoid putting up things to remind everyone of what they'd lost. And there was little point in prolonging the grief; there was work to do.

Work. He'd been prevented from thinking about it the last few days but now the armoury had been declared stable and there was an awful lot of work to do in restocking it, restoring the ranges, rehabilitating a few of the men. Not everyone could return after such a disastrous couple of months; over the past week he'd handled 8 resignation letters.

He was still holding the 8th in his hand. It was his own.

He'd written it the day after Cutter's death, but something had made him leave it in his bag up until now. Maybe it was because as soon as he'd walked in the door, there'd been a creature sighting. Maybe it was because as they traipsed round a park hunting lizards from the Jurassic he was the only one who didn't mention that Cutter would know what to do.

Maybe it was because in those few hours he'd felt needed. Needed to be someone who'd rise above it all and get on with the job. Everyone wanted to grieve.

The paper turned to mulch in his hands as the ink spread across the white like a dark bruise, the lines blurring into one dark stain. After a few minutes, no-one could tell what the words were meant to be.

His Sergeant, a forward fellow named Banks, came up to him.

"Won't be the same," he commented, surveying the structure. "I've heard they've switched the canteen with the gym.

Becker eased into what was, for him, a smile.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be a survey asking for comments about the designs at some stage."

"After they've been built and there's no going back."

"That's right."

Banks sighed. "I leave this place for a few days and they change the menu. Can't leave for five minutes."

Becker sobered as he swung round to face the Sergeant properly.

"How were the few days?" he asked. He was referring to the 10 days Banks had taken off after invasion. Being in charge of those at the ARC when the clones arrived was enough. Escaping from their entrapment to find Cutter dead: Banks immediately asked for time away, and counselling, and Becker readily granted it.

"Good. Considering. It's not like we haven't lost anyone before." Banks looked to his Captain. "What about you? Enjoy a break?"

Becker shook his head. "Not enough time."

"There's always time for grieving."

"Not for those that hold the clock. They must stand to give the time to others."

"Remarkably poetic."

"Death makes poets of us all."

"Nah it doesn't. Who said it?"

"My father. When my Uncle died."

"Has anyone ever told you your father was an idiot?"

"Yes. Abby. To his face, or ear at least. I doubt he'll ever answer my phone again."

Banks smiled. "Talk of the devil..."

The blond girl made their way towards them, a wistful smile on her face. She greeted them with a slight distance that would usually be noteworthy, but recently very characteristic of her.

"Are you lot coming inside or are you just going to get wet? Come on, we need to have a staff meeting apparently."

The two men pushed themselves off the barrier and began walking towards the building, but Banks was no great urgency and Becker was unwilling to let him walk into the place alone. As they neared the entrance, he could feel the slightest of tremors run through his friend's body, but when he looked he was static again.

"Jones, I need you to show the Sergeant where they've put the locker room and armoury now," the Captain ordered upon his entrance.

"Oh bloody Hell! Don't tell me they've moved them as well! Is the ceiling in the same place?!"

Becker watched as the vocal complaints drifted off down the corridor. He didn't like to admit that the locker room had to be moved as several of the men refused to enter the old one.

Abby looked at him, a sad smile washing across her face. Becker looked down at her, his usual stoic expression on his face.

"He'll be alright." Abby raised her eyebrow. "Meeting. Come on."

"I've got to drop something off first."

"You mean dry off," she smiled.

He turned off the main corridor and walked down to his office. As expected, it was the same medium sized room with a desk and computer. However, Becker noted that a sofa was installed at the other. Thanks to the time Banks was in charge, a sofa had always been a novel feature of the austere Captain's office. Someone had obviously felt it wouldn't be the Captain's office without it.

He scraped the paper mulch off his hand, into the bin and sighed.

It was the sigh of a man who'd realised he'd fallen into a job and was now too busy to leave. Not that he didn't like the job. Goodness knows, he loved it, which was a stronger emotion than Becker was usually comfortable with. Just that didn't mean he was any good at it.

He was by no means the last there. Connor was held up as he desperately tried to link the alarm system to the detector and Jenny was caught directing supplies to their rightful position.

Upon the arrival of those two, Lester shifted his auditing to one side and cleared his throat.

"Right, welcome all to the first merry gathering of the ARC choir." The joke was greeted with rolling eyes. "Well, my children enjoyed that one this morning."

"Your children are both below 10," Sarah pointed out.

"Doesn't mean they don't have a sense of humour to match Connor's." This drew several sniggers as Connor suddenly looked up from picking his gloves.

"What?"

"Anyway," continued Lester. "We have a lot of things to do and no doubt no time to do them so we must prioritise. We need to be decisive but not cut corners. We need a list."

"I'm busy getting the detector on-line," said Connor.

"How long do you need?"

"Week or so to be picking up signals. Couple more to be fully operational. And that depends if I get the parts."

"I've still got injured creatures, plus food and supplies to replace for them. On top of that the ones from last week need to be written up."

"I've got to go over the research, find out what's lost."

"Rebuilding that model mightn't be such a bad idea either," interjected Connor. "We predicted one anomaly via it after all."

"Yes, well, we'll have to see whether there's enough research left over to do that. And see if anyone understands any of it," said Lester. "To me, it always looked like a mess. Jenny?"

"Building blows up in central London? I'm on the cover-up of my life. Plus we need to replace staff."

"I'll need to give them background checks," Becker reminded her. "And the armoury needs looking over plus I need to go recruiting. And more protocols in place though we're still thinking about what."

"Indeed. Quite a lot to do, but that hardly surprising," mused Lester. "If you feel it's too much ever remember there are other people in this ARC who, while maybe not quite as competent as you, can certainly deal with the simpler tasks of life. And remember any suspected creature sightings must come first. I don't want to hear about anything going wrong because someone stops to do the paperwork; that's my job."

"About creature sightings," said Jenny. "They're on-going and need organisation and..." She paused. "I know it's soon, but, well..."

"We need a leader," Abby supplied. There was a moment's silence.

"Yes, I had considered it," admitted Lester. "But I can hardly put out an advert calling for experience in dinosaur hunting."

"Well, then we recruit internally," suggested Sarah. People looked at her. "It's what they do in other jobs."

"No, no, you're right," said Jenny. "Though I'd say there's only one obvious choice for that."

"Who?" asked Becker.

"Well, you of course."

 **Hope you enjoyed the start. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Birdwatching

**Hello. So, I am trying to pace myself and update weekly. So naturally the first thing I do is be a day late. Yes, I forgot. And the line breaks in the last chapter. Yeah... forgot them too. I'm only human (near enough). Sorry.  
**

 **Thanks muchly to the guest anonymous reviewer. Glad you thought my story was beautiful.**

 **Anyhow, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. That's reserved for proper humans ;)**

* * *

"Me?" coughed Becker, unfolding his arms in disbelief. "You're joking!" 'Please,' he thought. 'Please be joking.'

"Extensive field training, strategic planning and experience with dinosaurs," explained Lester. "You have to admit, there are worse choices."

"With respect, sir, I am in charge of security, keeping people safe in the field. I don't know the first thing about the habits and dangers of the creatures we deal with."

"If we were merely looking for those attributes, we'd place Connor in charge. However, I'd much rather place my faith in someone who can _concentrate throughout a meeting and listen to what's being said_." The civil servant continued to eye the scientist until Abby gave Connor a sharp kick in the leg. The literal knee-jerk reaction lead to Lester's desk taking a sharp blow, shaking the computer monitor. Lester waited for the rattling to die down before he turned to Becker once more. "I realise that you are reluctant to take over, but Cutter was willing to work with you, far more than he did with other Captains we placed in charge. There's a large amount of credit due there."

"But to take over the team and lead security..." fished Becker desperately.

"Banks is back, I hear. I'm sure he'll be willing to try his hand in a more permanent leadership role to assist you." Becker sighed and ran his hand through his hair; this is not what he wanted, not what he needed at all. "I appreciate your apprehension. But I ask you consider it."

Lester moved his papers back before him, indicating the meeting was over. The others took advantage and hurried to leave and return to their more interesting duties. Only Becker dawdled, searching for a good reason that this responsibility should be laid at his door. But he couldn't, not in any way he considered watertight.

He was the last to leave, closing the door on the way out.

* * *

Connor was cold. The team had been called out to a possible creature sighting by a farmer worried about some missing cows and rumours of a beast at large. It took him back to the old days, where there was no ADD and Stephen would be tracking clues through the forest. Then all Connor had to do was identify the creature, suggest possible dangers and generally stay out the way. Badly.

Now, it seemed everyone was relying on him to be Stephen and Cutter, rolled into one, with a sprinkling of technology and James Bond on top. Suddenly, he'd got a promotion he wasn't entitled to and certainly wasn't prepared for.

"Connor!" shouted Abby, walking from the wood that created one side of the field Connor stood on. "We've found some footprints and they don't exactly look like rabbit tracks."

Connor adjusted his hat and jacket as she followed her into the cooler shadows. They trudged along the path, still tacky from previous rain and lack of Sun. Every now and again a black clad soldier appeared and disappeared amid the undergrowth, searching for further signs. Eventually, they came to a throng surrounding a patch of slightly damper mud. In the middle was a footprint slightly bigger than that of the average woodland creature. In fact, it was about A3 size, with three claws stretching out in front. Big enough to be dangerous, but not big enough to be blindingly obvious tramping around in the wood.

"Best guess: Erlikosaurus."

"Guess?" said Banks.

"Or something similar. Look, it's just a footprint. I'm not Sherlock Holmes, y'know."

"No, that's useful," said Becker. "What size are we talking? Dangerous?"

"Rather. I mean, it'll certainly be responsible for all those cows."

"Excuse me," came a cry. "Who's in charge?" A tubby, greying man, dressed in khaki and with a trilby and pair of binoculars, unevenly made his way across the track towards the group.

"You're up Jenny," said Becker. The woman straightened her jacket and tried to make herself as presentable as possible, given she was in a wood.

"The area is temporarily out-of-bounds. How did you get through the perimeter?" she asked back.

The man made his way closer.

"By being within the area to begin with," he replied grumpily. "I was watching the chaffinches. It's their nesting season, you realise. And then your clumping great men go charging through the undergrowth, scaring them away. It'll disrupt their nesting patterns."

Jenny held back a sigh and took the man by his arm.

"We are very sorry, but an escaped... puma is roaming this area. From a private collector. It really isn't safe for you to remain. I'll get one of our guards to see you back to the village."

"A puma! Good Lord, is that that it is? I'd been hearing rumours of a monster eating Mr Brown's cattle. But a puma? The dangers people put themselves in to have a unique pet. But the village is safe, is it? They'd been seeing something round there, though the description wasn't like a puma."

Jenny glanced at Becker, who signalled to one of his men.

"The village will be safe," he reassured the birdwatcher. "Cuthbert, lead him to safety." At that point, another soldier came hurrying up.

"Sir, we think it's been sighted about a mile from here, due North."

All of a sudden, everyone kicked into action and set off North. There was no time to waste if they were to reach it before it vanished.

The woods were denser here, tall evergreens crowding the sky as their fallen needles gave a soft carpet underneath. Everything was silent; even the ARC's team footsteps were muffled. Something was upsetting the birds.

Becker eventually came to Keagen, who'd been left watching the suspect, flattened against the floor. An older soldier, he gestured towards a tree trunk about 300 yards away. Becker could immediately see a dark, leathery hide, against a tree trunk. It was motionless, probably sleeping off a 3 cow lunch. In fact, for all they knew, it could be nocturnal.

"Keep me covered," he whispered to Keagen, as he lay down his trusty gun and pulled out his tranquiliser; anything to keep Abby happy right now. He crept as quietly as he could forward, keeping low and using overgrown bracken for cover. Once he had a clear shot, he stood fully and fired.

An expert, he was never going to miss such a clear shot. The dart flew, straight and true, into the skin. There was no response. Frowning, Becker waited a few sections for the drug to take effect, then walked forward, keeping his reloaded gun high.

As he drew closer, an idea spawned in his head and rapidly took over. More confident, he walked nonchalantly over to the body and gave it a kick.

The cow's head lolled out from under belly, its throat torn to pieces. Poor thing.

"Becker, don't hurt it!" came a familiar voice. He grimaced.

"It's a cow," he replied. The blond woman came hurrying over.

"Then, where's its killer?"

* * *

Cuthbert was not enjoying his assignment. Sure, it wasn't hard, but he swore that no dinosaur could be as boring as this man. Having exhausted his tales of watching birds in this area, he then moved on to those he had in Yorkshire in the Spring of 1991. Cuthbert compared it to the dinosaurs the rest of the team were chasing after and sighed a long sigh.

He led the birdwatcher down a muddy tractor track and they turned onto a narrow, uneven lane with thick hedges running down the side. It would lead, in about half a mile to the sleepy little village where Cuthbert could leave the man and his stories of house sparrows and return to the action.

They walked a couple of hundred yards before the birdwatcher stopped.

"That's funny," he commented. Cuthbert raised an eyebrow. "The birds have stopped singing."

Cuthbert froze whilst the other man, thinking nothing of it, continued along the way, absently chattering about birdcalls.

When a low growling started, Cuthbert's hand immediately went to his earpiece. "...Captain, it's here."

He'd barely muttered the phrase when a blur of dull green flashed out onto the defenceless birdwatcher. Cuthbert cringed as he saw the poor man's neck bend in a way that nature wouldn't allow. The pair, creature and man, were sprawled on the floor, the former's jaw snapping at the latter's flesh.

Cuthbert recoiled in horror until his training kicked in. He levelled his gun, relaxed his breathing as best he could and fired.

The first few shots pierced the dinosaur's leg, off-balancing it so it stumbled to one side. The next few hit the tarmac behind where it had been.

The dinosaur shook its head in bewilderment before rounding on the shooting man. His magazine empty, Cuthbert took the opportunity to reload but in his panic his pack snagged on his jacket. He tugged as the dinosaur examined him, wary of further threat. However, satisfied that the being in front of it was temporarily powerless it lowered its head and charged.

Cuthbert gave a desperate tug, ripping his jacket as his reload swung in the comfortable motion into the firearm. A reassuring click made it ready for firing.

Just as the creature leapt.

* * *

Becker was running at full-pelt. The whole team were sprinting through the trees. How could he have been so stupid as to let, nay, tell people to wander off with a creature around? He should know better. He did know better.

The group hurried onward as they emerged from the undergrowth, skidding on the well-churned mud. The gate to the lane lay not 200 yards away and Becker used the gate post as a hold to swing himself into the lane.

The scene was quiet and still, but eerily motionless. The Erlikosaurus lay on its side, riddled with holes in its neck and head. Behind it lay the body of the birdwatcher, ripped at his seams.

In front lay Cuthbert blood seeping out the back of his head.

* * *

 **Reviews welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: Respect

**Hello. So, this time I update in a week. Just. Hey, it counts :D So, poor Becker is dealing with the fallout of the last chapter. I swear it gets happier. Promise! Anyway, Enjoy! (as much as you can).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. I daresay many people are mighty glad about that ;)**

* * *

The mood as Cuthbert was wheeled into the ambulance was beyond grim. The chest of the normally lively man barely moved under the straps of the gurney. His face was stained in red.

Becker stood by, watching as another one of his men was carted off because of his failure. He'd made himself look at the body of the birdwatcher but the face was so mangled there was little to be seen of the face Becker barely looked at earlier.

He closed his eyes as the ambulance doors shut, searching for a brief piece of calmness. Instead, his mind raced away, imagining the final moments of the Cuthbert and the birdwatcher. It echoed around his head, almost deafening him. He thus didn't hear Abby come up behind him.

"They said Cuthbert should survive. That we got here just in time." Becker snorted, eyes still shut. "It's a hazard of the job, he knew that."

"A hazard is a wet floor. Not a dinosaur trying to tear you apart." Becker turned to look down at her. "And he should be able to trust that he's protected properly."

"He was armed. He had his own protection."

"I should have never sent them away."

"It's not your fault!"

"Isn't it?" Abby opened her mouth, but then thought better of it. She hadn't known the man long, and he was fairly reserved. However, currently, it was clear that Becker was taking the blame for this, whether his fault or not

"You can't doubt yourself over one incident," she tried to sooth.

"It's not one incident, is it?" he grimaced. "Since I've taken over, it's been one disaster after another. And at least previously Cutter would pick up the pieces but..."

"Hey!" accosted Abby. "It's been nothing more than business as usual. In fact, I think we've been losing less people. I mean, Lester wouldn't be suggesting putting you in charge if he didn't..."

She stopped, instantly recognising her mistake as Becker's face darkened.

"Let's get out of here," said Becker gruffly.

Before Abby could say any more, the Captain had stormed off, coarsely ordering the recall of the rest of his men currently checking the area for other creatures.

Nothing had come up and through light was failing as the crisp air began to snake its way through people's clothes. Abby watched absently for a few minutes, admiring the peaceful tranquillity which had followed today's horror. It was not the best start after Cutter's death.

There was a squeak of metal on metal to one side and she turned to see the troops clumsily loading the dinosaur's body onto the back of a van to take back to the ARC. Abby grimaced as its head was clumsily allowed to hit the man's door. She stepped up to accost the security responsible, but was beaten to it.

"Careful," cried out Becker.

"It's dead," sniffed a security woman who was standing in the van, pulling it up. "Doesn't feel anything." She gave it a sharp kick as if to illustrate a point.

"It doesn't mean you can't show it a little respect," answered Becker.

"Didn't show much respect to Cuthbert." The tone was black and accusing. Becker set his mouth firmly and marched over, fixing the woman with a harsh glare.

"If we took you several million years out of your time, we'll see how you react." He sighed ad looked around the small band of security forming around him. "I'm sorry Cuthbert got hurt; he did so in the line of duty. But you mustn't let that cloud your compassion for any of the creatures. Else it'll soon cloud your compassion for other people too."

All the security was silent, grudgingly accepting the criticism and advice. Becker waited for his words to sink in then patted a couple of their backs as an indication to get moving and load the body, this time with some respect.

Abby didn't say anything as Becker walked past. Her mind though was singing the praises of the Captain. She'd never seen Becker talk well of the creatures that came through. Instead, he was always there to remind them of the dangers they present. But she realised that was because the ARC team didn't need reminding of the beauty of the creatures. The security detail, however, were the opposite, always there to protect at the risk of their lives. And so Becker adapted to this accordingly; he reminded them they were lucky to see the dinosaurs.

In that moment, Abby made up her mind. Becker wad surely the best person to lead them and Abby was going to make sure he did.

* * *

The following day, Becker sat silently in his office, his thoughts racing. He'd had barely any sleep, not just because he went to visit Cuthbert in the hospital, and not just because he then had to awkwardly spin another loose story full of masked make-believe plots which their son/brother/boyfriend had stopped. His emotions had been through a mangle and were well and truly squeezed dry of any hope or happiness.

And then, when getting coffee that morning, Jenny had slipped up and referred to the work he'd have to do when he was 'in charge'. The mere mention of the thought turned the Captain's stomach in ways he didn't like.

He pressed print on the document he'd been staring at and heaved himself over to the printer. The fresh piece of A4 was still warm as he folded it into 3 and stuffed it into an envelope.

Twenty minutes later, he left the resignation letter Lester's desk.

The Captain stayed in his office the rest of the morning, busying himself with acquisition forms. He lost track of time so it wasn't until there was a heavy rapid knocking that he remembered there was an outside world. He went to open the door.

Lester's face was a shade redder than usual, a sign of previous intense anger that had now died down into a simmering annoyance. He held Becker's letter in his hand.

"You know April the first was two weeks ago," the civil servant said as calmly as anyone could through mildly gritted teeth.

Becker grimaced. "I can't stay, Sir. Especially not with people expecting me to be the new leader, a new Cutter!"

"If you don't want to be the leader of the team, then all you had to do was refuse."

"I did, Sir. But several people have got it into their heads that it's inevitable."

"Then you should count that as credit to your good service so far."

"My good service so far has led to multiple deaths and injuries, including those yesterday, Sir."

"That was hardly your fault..."

"Wasn't it?" interrupted Becker sitting back on to his desk. Lester raised an eyebrow; his Captain was usually polite in the extreme, so an interruption, no matter how softly spoken, was certainly a sign to be worried about. "Sending a civilian out in an area with a creature roaming round with just a single guard. It's foolish, it's irresponsible, it's... it's arrogant. Like I think I'm so good I can send one soldier to defend against those creatures."

"You can't possibly be reconsidering so impulsively."

"It's not an impulse, Sir. I've slept on it. The letter was already written."

The other eyebrow rose. There was a moment of silence. It ended as Lester sighed and gripped the crumbling letter in his hand.

"This isn't over," he murmured and so he left.

* * *

Abby stormed down the corridor. Soldiers, veterans of war, backed off to one side at the thunder exhibited on her face. Connor pointedly avoided her gaze as she swept past, relief washing over him as he realised the anger wasn't going to be aimed at him. The Captain's door was burst open with a bang, making all the soldiers in the parade room look up.

"YOU'RE LEAVING!" she shouted.

Banks, a braver man than most, stood up from his chair and entered the office, closing the door behind him for privacy. A soft sigh of relief went round as the rest realised they, at least, were safe.

"I don't see how it's any of your concern, Abigail," stated the Captain gruffly.

"Not my concern! Am I or am I not part of this team?" Becker was silent. "Right, then I'm allowed a say. Why would you even want to leave? You're brilliant at the job. And before you mention those who've died or got injured, need I remind you the numbers have dropped."

"But the disasters have been bigger. Cutter..."

"Cutter wasn't your fault!"

"It's my job to keep you alive! And he's not!" Becker checked himself as he realised the volume he'd risen to. Abby saw a brief flash of pain cross the usually impassive face before the Captain regained control and schooled his expression back to its professional detachment.

"It's mine too," interjected Banks. "So is it my fault as well?" Becker stared at his Sergeant.

"Of course not. You were already... indisposed by the time we returned. I was in charge of looking after the team that day."

"And I was in charge of looking after the ARC. Which was reduced to rubble."

"You were there to protect the people in the ARC, not the building itself. And you did."

"And when Cutter died, so were you. You think Connor would have lasted 5 minutes wandering round a captured building. And Lester, Sarah and Jenny would have been stuck in that room. We'd have all been blown up too."

"He wasn't blown up. He was shot. In a deliberate act, by someone I should have stopped sooner. I shot one of her clones before for goodness sake. If that didn't make me take extra precautions, what could? And it isn't just Cutter. It's everyone who's been hurt under my command. And the morale of security is at rock bottom. There's never been such an exodus as there is now, not even when Stephen died. You think that makes me a good Captain?"

"We weren't involved as much then."

"Enough!" cried Abby. She knew the argument would roll on until Banks stormed out in offence. Becker would use this as further indication of his lack of leadership. She couldn't let it happen. "Becker, you can't leave now. Not when we need you."

"You'll be better off without me."

"How? Surely someone is better than no-one?"

"You'll have someone else soon enough."

"Interviews take time."

Becker saw instantly what she wanted. He looked at the small blond woman and sighed as he realised he couldn't really say no. Not in good conscience.

"Fine! I'll stay until someone new is appointed," he relented. Abby smiled a sad sweet smile; she'd half got what she wanted. But at least she'd bought some time for the Captain to change his mind.

She left calmer than she entered. Banks went to follow, then turned back.

"You know, that's what I agreed to at one point. And I'm still here."

"Saw that you couldn't leave me in charge for long?" mused his Captain.

"No. Saw that serving under you was worth staying for."

The Sergeant shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **Review please. Slight reference to Banks' past right at the end there, which is in my other stories. If you're intrigued, maybe go check them out (though I repeat, they're not required for this story).**


	4. Chapter 4: Connor

**Hello. So, another week another update. Poor Becker was at a low point last time. What now for everyone else? Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. On my Birthday list.**

* * *

The following week was grim. There was a distinct air of dissatisfaction amongst security and it spread throughout the building. Although whispered conversations both praising and berrating Becker were widespread, the man himself was often nowhere to be seen, opting to stay on top of his work rather than leave a deficit for his successor. Banks had his work cut out reprimanding those who spoke against the Captain's decision, Abby and him alone knowing the true reason for him leaving. It had taken them less than five minutes to agree that their leader was suffering a severe confidence crisis.

At various points, others had tried to change Becker's mind. And one by one they met the stubbornness that made him.

Thus when Wednesday came along again, Jenny was not in a mood for faffing around. She strode across the parade room to Becker's office and didn't wait for reply after her knock. In truth, that didn't give the entrance she desired as Becker looked up from his phone but continued talking. She dropped the files on his desk roughly and went to exit.

"... one moment," said Becker down the phone. "What are these?" he then called out after the smart suited woman.

"Captains," she replied, performing an about turn that Becker would've been proud to have done.

"Sorry?"

"They are the replacement Captains needing security clearance. Alongside a few other positions which needed filling. Have fun!"

She left in a whirl of efficiency. Becker watched the door shut and click close before returning to the phone.

* * *

Later that day, Abby was holed up in her menagerie, desperately trying to distract herself from the current events. She pondered the behaviour of the beasts presented to her behind the pane of glass, but somehow, it was difficult to keep her mind from straying. It was a diminished number, several having had to be put down after they were crushed by the falling building or had escaped to roam the broken corridors freely.

Her thoughts were only broken when she heard the door swing open. Looking up sharply, she saw Connor enter. Even now, she could see the blueish tinge underneath his eyes, a testament to the number of late nights and early mornings he'd been pulling. She was rapidly aware that the pair of them were dangerously close to getting into a routine that didn't allow the freedom of spare time. And that, if it continued, they'd soon follow Cutter sooner than they liked.

They couldn't be half asleep on this job. They just couldn't.

"Hey," said Connor. There was still a drag in his voice as tiredness slurred his speech. "I was wondering if you knew where I put those plans I was looking at earlier."

"Which ones?"

"Looking into the possibility of setting up an isolation field around the anomalies. I had them at lunch."

"Oh." Abby turned and shifted through the clutter on her desk. When did it become so messy? "Here." She reached out a brown folder with papers hastily spewing out its sides. "You left it on the table, so I brought them back."

"Thanks." Connor accepted them and flicked through them quickly. He flipped a few pages back and forth a few times, then pulled out a calculator. After a few seconds tapping in numbers, he compared the readout with a figure written down. His face fell and he sighed heavily. "Well, that won't work." He threw them lazily on the tabletop and rubbed his forehead.

"You'll think of something," Abby reassured him. "Maybe tomorrow will bring a new idea."

"Tomorrow we have the parts for the new ADD coming in. That'll be tomorrow taken. Then, the following day I was planning on assembling the various subsections of that, then the next will be testing and..."

"That's Saturday, Connor," interjected Abby. The scientist paused for a second, blinking as he tried to remember what day it was.

"Well, it should be simple enough, I could come in the morning and..."

"And stay all day?" asked Abby accusingly. "Connor, you are not coming in on Saturday. You need a weekend away from this place."

"Abby! This is important. We need the ADD up and running as soon as possible."

"And we need you up and running alongside it. What if there's an anomaly and you fall asleep?"

"No fear of that, believe me," Connor muttered.

"What does that mean?" asked Abby, suddenly extremely concerned. But the scientist brushed her off.

"Look, it's one Saturday and would really help the schedule..."

"There is no schedule!" snapped Abby. "You research. You work as the ideas occur and as the information is found. Things work as they work as they've never been made before. There's no need to hurry through it all. You'll make mistakes." Connor opened his mouth, but Abby beat him to it. "You try to come in, I'll tell security to revoke your access."

"You have no right!" Abby almost stepped back. She'd never been on the end of Connor's anger before and she knew it was an indication of how the strain was catching up with her housemate. "This is important work Abby and it needs to be rebuilt. Everything we built to make the anomalies easier is gone and I need to rebuild it all. And it needs to be rebuilt bigger and better. To save lives."

"It wouldn't have saved Cutter."

The air went cold and Connor began fiddling with the corner of the folder peaking over the edge of the tabletop. His eyes were misting over slightly and Abby could tell he was trying not to let his emotions get the better of him, his muscles clenching throughout his body. Abby went over to him and placed her hand on his arm in comfort. He didn't pull away from the touch. They stayed like that for about a minute, until a lab technician barged in.

Immediately, Connor straightened, grabbed the folder and left. Abby felt like hitting the lab technician at that point, but watching the other woman fuss about with no knowledge of what she had interrupted made the blond woman realise that she shouldn't blame the person for doing her job.

She should blame herself for not realising what was wrong earlier.

* * *

Two days passed and Connor was still planning work for the Saturday. Abby was at her wits end over it, realising they had a reached a crossroads and if she didn't stop the behaviour now, it would go too far.

Unfortunately, a conversation with Lester yielded nothing but a 'hard work is the best thing', a comment which made her want to scream. Could he not see he was in danger of losing one of the brightest minds left in the ARC? It seemed not.

Hence, she took matters into her own hands more, vowing to make good on her promise. With this is mind, she made her way down to security, in search of the only person who could revoke the access. It was at this point, she realised she was nervous. She hadn't really seen Becker since their conversation a week ago and was unsure how he felt about her right now. Still, this wasn't about Becker. This was about Connor.

She barged into his office in her usual manner, but this time close the door behind her. The Captain looked up from his monitor in surprise, then saved and minimised his work.

"I need you to make sure Connor doesn't come to work tomorrow," she said.

"And the best way of doing that is making his pass invalid for the weekend I take it." Becker sighed. "Abby, are you sure it's best to keep him from working? It may be the way he's dealing with the grief. Like he's working stuff through."

"How can you say that? He's practically dead on his feet. You can't honestly think he's up to going out on missions do you?" There was a pause.

"Fine. I'll make sure his pass is temporarily rescinded and I'll let the guys on gate know he shouldn't be let in until Monday morning. But I can't do it every week, Abigail. And I'm not dealing with any fallout. If he comes to me, I'm sending him to you."

"Thank you," Abby said. She was about to turn to leave, when a pile of files caught her eye. "What are these?" Becker paused again, eyeing the pile distrustfully. The reaction was not lost on Abby.

"The files for potential new Captains," he said carefully. Abby was silent. "Jenny dropped them off a couple of days ago."

"And you've not read them yet?" questioned Abby.

"Haven't had time."

"No time?! We haven't had a creature sighting in several days and you've been locked in your office for most them. If I didn't know better, I'd say you didn't want to go and were putting it off."

"Well, you don't know better!" argued Becker. "It's not just Connor who's busy at the moment. Everyone's got a little extra work right now."

"Your security don't. I heard they were planning a darts match in the parade room." Becker raised his eyebrow. "How much of this work you are doing should be done by them?"

"There are so many new faces being trained up. They need to concentrate on that."

"And the old ones? Becker, you can't take on their work and..." She turned his monitor and read the screen before he could turn in back. "... that particular document _should_ be _their_ work."

"It's been hectic enough for them."

"And you leaving is going to help that?"

"We're not talking about me!"

"Maybe we should be."

Becker stood sharply and yanked his monitor back round. He grabbed the files on his desk and flicked through them, half reading them. He then thrust them at Abby.

"See anything wrong with them?" he asked. Abby scanned through them, but admitted they were fine specimens of Captains. "No, you can't," Becker supplied eventually. "But there's something wrong with me, namely, I can't do this job anymore, certainly not with people thinking I should be the leader. So take them to Jenny and tell her either of those two would be fine. And while you're at it..." He handed Abby the other two files. "... give her these as well. A new mechanic and new cleaner. To go along with all the change that you'll have to deal with."

"Becker...!" Abby trailed off.

"You complain about the new menagerie or that Connor's developed a work ethic or that I'm leaving. Well, that's because things change and move on. And that's for the best."

Abby was speechless, but rather than admit it, she took the files and stormed out. She could cope with change, regardless what Becker thought. But she couldn't admit that out loud because it was like admitting that one particular change didn't affect her.

And it did. Oh, it did.

* * *

 **Reviewing makes me happy. Me happy might make our characters a little happier... eventually. So please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Captains

**Hello. Well, Connor had a bit of a rough time in the last chapter. Let's see what the new one brings, eh? Btw, I've realised that the line breaks used on this website don't appear on all devices, so I'm trying a new form. Let me know if you like/hate/perplexed by them.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. #birthdayfail ;)**

The two Captains arrived the following Wednesday and were met with a certain level of curiosity. Everyone came out to have a peek. It wasn't until Lester appeared and chastised a few onlookers that the crowds dispersed slightly and the Captains relaxed.

For Kevin Delaney, it was slightly bewildering experience. His first job interview after leaving the Army, he was a little curious as to what to expect from these Government facilities. In his mind it would be all secrets and whispers and pressure pads by each entrance. His expectations fell shortly after entering and being run into be a boy (he'd be pushed to say man) on a skateboard. Somehow, the respect he'd become accustomed to was gone. It was unnerving.

Beside him, stood an older man. Paul Atherton was a man took life as it came. Years of experience in various firms and facilities had given him the unassailable confidence that, no matter what happened, he could deal with it and then go home to bed. Nothing was worth being worked up over to the point of losing sleep.

"So, you're here for the unenviable task of protecting this team." Lester looked the pair up and down, once more making Delaney feel like he was in some sort of auction; any minute now he expected someone to check his teeth. "Well, I suppose you need to see what you'll be dealing with?"

"It might be helpful. At some point," said Atherton wryly.

Lester did a double take of the captain. The comment sounded oddly familiar, as if it should be coming from someone else, but for the life of him, he couldn't work out where...

"Ah Abby," called out Lester, glad of the distraction. "This is Abby Maitland, our chief animal hugger. She'll show you what's what round here." There was a crash and yell behind the civil servant. "And that would be Connor Temple, our chief... animal." Abby sniggered. "In terms of the hard part of the job, I'd say they're it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm sure Abby can take you from here."

All watched as the suited man retreated, stepping over the remains of an up-turned trolley and grimacing Connor. Abby's smile faltered slightly as she saw the way Connor rubbed his eyes tiredly before getting up, but she made it return as he glanced her way.

"So... is Mr Lester usually so... stressed?" asked Delaney. Abby turned back now Lester was out of earshot.

"It's just Lester," she smiled. "And no, he's not stressed. He's always like that. Come on."

She led them down to the menagerie, knowing physical proof would be the only way she'd be believed. Somehow, dinosaur hunting never sounds reasonable.

When they got in there, as usual, there was a cacophony of noise emanating from the holding pen. Not as loud as it had previously been, but nonetheless distinctive. She leaned against the window and started to speak.

"There are these things called anomalies. They're like glowing portals in time. What causes them and how they work, we're not sure. That's Cut... That's Connor's job, alongside some other scientists around the place. What matters is that sometimes things come through."

"Things?" Atherton asked.

"Creatures. Look." She gestured through the window and then stood back to gauge the reactions.

Kevin leapt back after one glance, swearing softly under his breath. His face went slightly paler and reached round for the table behind him. Not looking, this led to several things clattering to the floor, but he didn't turn still, merely mouthing a silent response. Eventually, words came out.

"Din... dinosaurs?! And you're just keeping them?! Shouldn't they be destroyed?" he gasped. Abby's face immediately folded into a frown. She recalled her previous praise of Becker. But now, it seemed, the security could be led by someone who only viewed the creatures as a threat. Even now, she could hear the arguments.

"I can't help but agree with his line of thought. I'd have felt that opening a giant petting zoo like this can't have been simple," said Atherton. He was still leant on the window sill of the menagerie, a glaze look overcoming his eyes. He sighed almost tiredly, as he straightened again. "The sound proofing alone must be a marvel of nature. I take there is a particular reason?"

"Because it's not their fault they're lost," argued Abby, a tad annoyed.

Atherton nodded. "And the reason you told the bureaucrats?" There was a pause. "Abigal..."

"Abby."

"Abby, government departments are not usually open to spending large quantities of money on giant reptiles on the off-chance they can make a successful charity single out of them."

"If you kill them, it can alter our whole timeline. We therefore try to avoid it. There have been some... unpleasant changes as it is. At least, Cutter said there was."

"And Cutter would be...?"

The silence was deadly as the room filled with ice. Abby folded her arms and Delaney broke out of his reverie, judging the sudden change in mood. Atherton himself though waited a few seconds before breaking his gaze off the young woman. Obviously a sore point.

"Maybe we should go find Jenny. She'll give you the tour of the place. Or would you rather meet Becker?"

"Becker?" asked Delaney, surer the response wouldn't be the same.

"The person you're replacing," she said mildly.

In some ways, Becker was expecting someone to tell him of the new Captains' arrival. As it was, halfway through the morning he deduced that they must've have arrived and everyone had neglected to tell him. Sure enough, as he emerged down into the corridor, he was unsurprised to find Jenny flanked by two unknown men.

"Ah," she said brightly. "This is Captain Becker. I'm sure he'll wish to impart many tips concerning the running of this place before you leave today."

"Yes," replied Becker flatly, taking in the two other men. "Erm... later?" He looked to Jenny pleadingly. It wasn't that he didn't have advice. Rather, he had way too much and would probably need to organise it before trying to impart.

"Of course. We were just heading to the canteen. Will you... but you're busy, I know." She saved him as she remembered that Becker would more likely put them off than encourage. And that was something she wished to avoid.

Thus, Becker nodded his 'good day' and set off down the corridor again. He wasn't sure where he should head, but was sure he should head somewhere. Luckily, the somewhere came to his as he barely got halfway down when Abby ensnared him.

"Met them?" she said. There was a bite to her voice which made Becker realise this was not some friendly chat. This was a conversation with purpose and his next task was to work out what that purpose was.

"Just," he leant against the wall. "I take it you have?"

"Yep." Again, short, sharp, daring him to ask why. But Becker, for all his virtues, knew when he was beaten when it came to reading people. He steeled himself mentally for the response to his next question.

"And?"

"And? AND?" The voice hardened further and became audibly angry. "They wanted to know why we hadn't just killed them. Atherton was concerned about the simplicity of keeping them alive. _Simplicity?_ As if that should come in to whether we kill or keep these creatures. Called the menagerie a petting zoo. _Petting zoo_. As this was a sort of whim we'd had."

 _Lester's called it a petting zoo..._ Becker thought.

"And Delaney froze. Then got angry we'd kept them alive. Angry we'd dared to let these poor creatures live. And he didn't say kill them either. He said 'Destroy'. As if they were evil. He didn't know a thing about them and was willing to condemn them all."

Becker stood stock still as he listened to this. If she was telling the truth accurately, as she didn't sound like she was lying, then he was also concerned at what he was leaving his men in for. In his view... but then his view had got people hurt, Cutter killed. The whole point was he didn't feel he could be trusted making these decisions. So it was little wonder he didn't agree with them.

"Why do you have to go?" The sudden softening of her voice made him break out of his thoughts, startled. "You're a good Captain, Becker. You make good calls, even in difficult situations."

"If I made good calls, people would be alive," he answered quietly. He straightened himself and looked down on Abby gently. "These people, you're asking them to see dinosaur, future kind, all sorts and act rationally. You can't necessarily ask that of people. Given time, they'll learn."

At that moment, Sarah walked past and Becker remembered needing to talk to her about possible combat training. He wanted the historian to have at least some defence in the field, especially if there was a new... No. The new Captain would be fine, better than he was. But still. It wouldn't harm in asking if Sarah was willing to spend a few extra hours learning a new skill.

He looked back once to say excuse himself from Abby and hurried after the other woman. He was slowed as he caught the shoulder of the cleaner, preparing to enter one of the labs. Stabilising himself, he continued on, before risking a glance around. The cleaner was crouched on the floor, back facing him as he righted his bucket. Becker was sure it should have contained water, but thanked his stars it didn't.

Catching up with Sarah, though, he didn't get to start speaking before Banks came charging up.

"Captain! There's been an anomaly sighting." Becker internally sighed. "Right in the middle of an industrial estate!"

 **Please review. Even if it's just about the line breaks. I know it sounds silly, but when I'm reading, I find it so much harder without clearly defined scene changing line breaks.**


	6. Chapter 6: Anomaly

**Hello. So, bit earlier with the update this week as I might not have time later. However, bit more action I hope. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval. I hope the owners realise their luck... /creativity.**

One thing Jenny had always noticed about the ARC was the way news got around. Even without any alarm being sounded, it was clear something was happening. The canteen, previously filled to breaking point, was thinning out. People, as if drawn together by some telepathic link, all seemed to move towards the exit, leaving half-eaten dinners and half-drunk drinks in their wake. They didn't even run; they simply... dispersed.

The action wasn't lost on the other two men either. Half standing, Delaney felt he was in a whirlwind as the canteen rapidly emptied.

"Well, it would appear these dinosaurs have no concept of lunchtime either," mused Atherton. "Uncouth bunch, aren't they?" He smiled ironically and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"You could say that," Jenny agreed. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Want to go have a look?"

A pause. "I dare say there's many a reason why we should. The insurance alone would probably be breached." Jenny frowned slightly as she felt the echo of someone else in her ear. "But then I suppose it would be worse to start and not have a comprehensive view of all the job entailed. Delaney?"

Delaney, however, was already out of his seat and gathering up his plate. At that action, Jenny and Atherton collected their own lunch and hurriedly placed them on the trolley as they rushed out.

Becker was less pleased to see the pair of them at the possible incursion. For him, it meant two more people to worry about. Two more people to possibly fail.

He put a couple of men with them as Jenny was carried off to make phone calls and excuses. In some ways, it was a reasonable plan to bring them along to look at an anomaly. In this particular case, there seemed to be no sign of an incursion and thus the only duty was to lock down the area, send out a few search parties and post guards until it closed. However, Becker knew from experience what could go wrong.

A perimeter had been set up within the warehouse the anomaly was in. Its golden light shone, illuminating all the cracks and crevices within, making rats and mice scamper from their cover towards the doors and windows. When there was a lull in the sound, you could make out the pitter patter of their tiny paws on the metal surfaces, a sound like rain. Becker, in a brief moment of peace, soaked up the atmosphere. Sarah, at his side, was doing the same.

"Sir." He should have known it couldn't last. "We've discovered some cargo pellets about half a click from here." He raised an eyebrow at Lyons as the soldier came running up. "They've been chewed."

"I take it not by mice." Becker sighed. "Alright. Get together a team; get Connor and Abby as well. We'll head down that way and see if we can pick up anything."

Lyons grimaced. "Times like these we could use Stephen." Becker didn't comment; he'd never known the man, but he was sure his skills were lacking from the team occasionally.

A team was assembled in under five minutes, there being little action anywhere else. In total, there were eight of them heading out. Jenny was unable to come. She had apparently gone to meet a police detective coming down, as apparently the fact the warehouse was empty was suspicious and on hearing officials were prowling around the owner had made himself rather scarce. This in turn had alerted the local authorities who had him under surveillance. As a result, Lester had had a nasty sounding phone call and Jenny had to add some oil with the local emergency services who did not like the sarcasm which was offered.

"Can we be of help? Given we are here?" said Atherton lightly, leaning against a car bonnet.

"Not yet," growled Becker. "You just... watch that anomaly and take cover if something comes through."

"We can hardly do that when we're in charge, can we?" Delaney challenged.

"When it comes to anomalies, I suggest you take your lead from Sergeant Banks until you've been to a few," answered Becker. "You're certainly not taking charge right now."

He left before the argument could continue. He knew he'd broken protocol by openly disagreeing with a peer in front of the men, but he'd been with the scientists long enough to realise protocol had to be flexible.

Delaney, however, was not so experienced and slumped against the car fuming. Atherton looked across at him and smirked.

"Oh come on. You could hardly expect him to give us free licence first time out. I mean, we're not even covered by the insurance."

"Bugger the insurance. This is one of the principles among Captaining. You can't just undermine each other all the time, else what are you left with?" Delaney grumbled.

"A very deep mine," concluded Atherton. "Still, could be worse."

"How?"

"He could have left with that blond girl. I get the sense she doesn't like us."

Connor surveyed the damaged pallets. There was no denying they'd been chewed, and by something bigger than a common or garden rat. He took hope, however, in the fact that the bite marks weren't _that_ much bigger...

"Well?" asked Becker impatiently.

"We're either looking at a mid-size carnivore or some kind of wild cat. Lion say. Which is a mid-size carnivore anyway. So, definitely a mid-size carnivore." He looked round at the frustrated faces. "I'm going off bites marks on a tatty wooden pallet 'ere. Betcha CSI couldn't' do much better." He stood back up. "Any ideas as to where they went?"

"None," sighed Abby. There was loud crash and several shouts. "One."

The team ran forward as silently as they could. Abby and Connor hung nearer the back as Becker headed up the front, gun pointing low. They rounded the corner of another warehouse and shuffled as fast as they dared across the open ground to the next.

There was another crash and they followed it.

Nearing the corner of the next warehouse, Becker held up a hand. Creeping forward, he went continued on more slowly as he approached the still unseen source of the noise. Then, in one sharp movement he rounded the corner, gun cocked and ready.

He froze.

Abby and Connor went to surge forward, but Lyons held up his hand. He was an experienced enough soldier to know the look of a man's eye when faced with a creature out of time. This wasn't that look. It was confirmed as Becker suddenly blinked slowly and lowered his weapon.

Sheltered, Lyons peered round the edge of the side to see the tip of another shot gun appear. Lyons jerked his head back inside and held his breath. The rest followed suit as they listened.

"Well well. Seems the police have brought in more... specialised backup. Tell me, what were they worried about? That we'd be heavily armed. Or that this would cause a diplomatic incident with Mexico. Because I tell you, both are true." Becker remained silent, but held his ground. He realised he couldn't backup without risking the others. "Drop your weapon," the other man ordered sharply. Nothing. "Drop it." There was a crunch underfoot as the man surged forward another step. "NOW!"

Becker did as he was told. Anything to stop the man coming forward and seeing the others.

"Now you and I are going for a short walk. Come on." Becker did as he was bid, grateful the man was going away from the team.

The team themselves looked on helplessly as their Captain was led away.

"You just let them walk off?" Jenny demanded incredulously. "Without knowing where they are going?"

"They're not actually five years old," supplied Atherton. "As much as that scuffy scientist acts like it."

"Oh please be quiet," said Banks tiredly.

"Excuse me, that is no way to talk to a superior officer. You should show more respect," insisted Delaney.

"Captain," said Atherton. "I feel if he _wasn't_ being respectful he would have replaced 'be' with 'shut', 'quiet' with 'up' and skipped the 'please'."

"You know me well, sir," smiled the Sergeant. He turned back to Jenny. "Look, Becker is leading them and they took Connor and Abby so if anything is happening they'll be fine."

"And if anything happens here?" asked Atherton distractedly. He was no longer looking at Banks.

"What's going to happen here?"

"Oh, you know, some dinosaurs might suddenly turn up to rip the flesh off our bones. That sort of thing," the Captain mused.

"Is that likely to happen?" sighed Banks, bored of this conversation.

"I think it just did."

The Sergeant frowned, then followed the older man's gaze towards the open warehouse door. Jenny and Sarah also turned as the five creatures prowled forward, their movements lit up by the sunshine outside.

They were on all fours, matted grey fur, extended necks, small yellow eyes and deep smiling mouths containing razor sharp teeth. As they moved closer, they emitted a baritone growl.

"What do we do?" hissed Abby.

"How should I know?" Lyons muttered angrily. "I deal with dinosaurs, not hostage situations."

"Well, we've got to do something," whispered Abby desperately. "Becker has been taken and you're just going to stand there?!"

Lyons looked at her. He agreed it seemed ridiculous that he should do nothing, but he genuinely didn't have a clue what it was he could do. He waited a few more moments, then risked a glance around the edge of the warehouse.

Nothing. There was no sign of his Captain.

Just then their radio crackled into life.

 _You lot. We have a bit of a problem._

 **Please review. Else who knows what might happen the Becker. Yes, it's a threat. ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Creatures

**Hello. So, sorry about the slight delay, esp. with the cliffhanger. Been a bit of a hectic week though. Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval, I say. I don't!  
**

PPP

Becker was led into another warehouse with the barrel of a gun pressed sharply into his back. The cold metal seemed to burn through his black T-shirt, making its presence constantly known. Furthermore, as if that wasn't a reminder enough of his situation, the owner of said weapon was constantly pushing him forward, eager to get Becker out of sight as quickly as possible.

As soon as they were out of view of the general public, Becker felt his arms being grabbed and held tightly behind his back. Rope was produced from somewhere, and by someone other than his initial captor, resulting in his arms being trust up tighter than a turkey on Christmas Day. He half-heartedly struggled, but felt the gun being dug into his shoulder blade and decided, logically, it was no good being free if you're also dead.

That being done, he was roughly pulled up a flight of concrete stairs, allowing him a brief view of the dismal crates filling the warehouse. His mind filed this image as he was shoved into the office which oversaw the whole place, a bare bulb swinging from the ceiling making the shadows danced against the wall. His eyes adjusted to take in the small room.

It was grim. It was damp. It wasn't where he should be.

A wooden chair, a few slats missing, was produced and he patiently allowed himself pushed onto it. Scuffing his foot on the floor, he suddenly found his head lifted by a puffy hand and his eyeline filled with the fat, ugly sneer of a gentleman in a dusty suit. His breath smelt worse than Connor's cooking... and that was saying a lot.

"Well now. He doesn't look like much." The voice was low and gruff.

"We need 'im," Becker's original captor piped up. "The place is surrounded by the fuzz. Some armed. Many plain clothed. If we want to get out of this, he's our bargaining chip."

"He's barely more than a chip!" snarled Fatty. He growled. "Very well. He's our hostage." He let go of Becker's face.

"I can assure you, the people here aren't for you," explained Becker as levelly as he could. "In fact..."

His head whipped back so fast he barely registered what happened. He doubted he would have ever known if it weren't for the bruising pain which spread across his cheek. Fatty stepped back flexing his hand.

"You know something Chip," he said scornfully. "I really wouldn't argue against the reasons which are keeping you alive."

PPP

"Banks," whispered Jenny.

The Sergeant shushed her as silently as he could, then went to raise his gun. Whatever the consequences, even on the timeline, these particular creatures did not look like the type Abby would be OK with having in the menagerie; they'd probably eat the rest.

With this is mind, he felt, rather than saw, a few of the other men raising their own weapons. Five creatures, five clean shots. No wounding, he thought to himself. As soon as a shot was fired the others would go berserk. They had one chance.

The creatures were closing in on them, stealthy in their approach. Cutter would have loved to have seen these, whatever they were. They had the elegance that few hunters possess. Banks gripped his gun tighter. Concentrate. No thoughts of Cutter.

He tapped his finger on his gun five times rapidly. The men would have got the message. Then, he began his countdown.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

...

Tap.

The warehouse was filled with shots echoing around the chasm. It was mingled with a few shouts of the scientists and Sarah shrieking involuntarily as she took cover. Beneath that were the howls of the creatures as they called out in pain. One lay in a pool of blood. Two other lay immobilised, only the steady movements of their chests and the flinching of their paws indicating life.

But the other two?

One had sprung to the right, having developed a limp in its front paw. Its anger was clear as it bounded away from the armed security, looking for safety.

"Hold fire," cried Banks and several men lowered their guns. The Sergeant allowed his gaze to follow the creature round as it gave the humans a wide berth. However, so intent on its own pain, its mind was clouded against all other fear and thus it ran, gracefully through the anomaly. "Jones! Watch it doesn't come back!" shouted the Sergeant. Jones knelt in position and aimed at the glowing ball. He cocked his gun ready for a further incursion.

Banks swung round, ready for the fifth. However, his thoughts were broken by the revving of an engine and the unleasing of its power as one of their vehicles wheel span before leaving Banks in its dust.

"It's the Captains," shouted Jenny, recovering from her position, now on the floor.

"Where are they going?" he screamed in frustration.

"After the other one," explained Sarah more gently, as she used the soldier's arm to hoist herself up. She looked towards the open warehouse doors. "It just left."

PPP

Atherton had never been involved in a car chase before. He rather assumed that he was past the opportunity for such things and yet here he was, racing after a prehistoric creature with all the gusto of a rally driver.

He had to admit, Delaney was an excellent driver in this role. The creature they were pursuing seemed to have a remarkable capacity for speed and they were barely keeping it in sight as they wove between the buildings at 30 mph. Atherton himself was in the backseat, tugging the other seats forward in order to access the guns in the back. Once one was in his grasp, he locked and loaded, then began to climb through to the front.

He wasn't expecting the sharp braking which followed.

"What the...?" he cried as he was launched forward by the Laws of Physics, only just catching himself before he head-butted the windscreen. His confusion was quickly answered though as Abby and Connor scrambled into the back and Delaney pulled off again.

"What's happening?" asked Abby.

"We decided to have a picnic somewhere nice and wanted to beat the rain." Atherton looked back at Abby's unimpressed face. "We're pursuing one creature who wishes to resist arrest. THERE!" He pointed at the grey blur ahead.

"What is it?" growled Delaney as he executed a perfect 90 degree turn.

"Dunno," answered Connor.

" _I thought you were the dinosaur expert!"_ snapped the younger Captain, tension rising in his voice.

"I am," defended Connor. "But that's not a dinosaur."

"WHAT!"

"A creature from the future," explained Abby. "Likely to be deadlier than anything else on this planet right now." Atherton began to wind down his window and stick his gun out. " _You're going to shoot it?_ " the blond cried.

"Dealier than anything else on this planet and you want to show it mercy?!" exclaimed Delaney.

"Abby, we have no choice. There are a lot of people around and we can't allow it to hurt any one of them," said Atherton, calmly trying to take aim. However, it was impossible. Between the movement of the car and the movement of the creature, the chances of hitting it were less than a squirrel being given a PhD for acorn studies. He needed a new plan.

A new plan presented itself as they round the next bend. The way was blocked by containers and two warehouses towered in either side. The creature slid to a stop before them, then glanced back.

The Captains and their carload was now blocking its only escape route.

PPP

Having sent Abby and Connor back to help put with whatever was happening at the anomaly, Lyons and his team turned their attention once more to their missing Captain.

They had quickly concluded that it was likely the owner of their original warehouse was connected with the kidnapping of Becker, if not the kidnapper himself. It therefore made sense to meet with the person who knew most about who they were dealing with. It was simple enough to find the police; Jenny had mentioned the detective was meeting her onsite and Lyons knew it was unlikely they would have left quickly. Sure enough, by heading towards the entrance road of the estate, the soldiers had soon found the white and blue Astras waiting around.

Upon explaining their situation, the detective's face grew grimmer and grimmer by the second. As the soldier finished, so he began.

"Your... Captain, was it? Your Captain has been captured by some pretty nasty men. However, they can't have left this site. Our men are surrounding this area." Lyons opened his mouth, but the older man waved his words aside. "I know your... colleague was trying to talk me into removing all my personnel from here, but by the end we agreed I could surround the place. This dratted operation has been going on for far too long for me to throw away the main suspects so easily. Though it looks like our hand is being forced."

"Where could they be?" pressed Lyons.

The detective sighed. "That gang operates in three warehouses here. Makes sense they'd stick to one of them. I imagine you lot are all over the first." Lyons nodded. "Well, that leaves two. Probably they'd have taken your Captain to the closest."

"Which one is that?" There was a pause. "Please."

The detective, however, was less obliging. He could sense he was in danger of losing control of the situation if he handed over all his cards to... Who were these people anyway? Sure, the woman had had all the necessary authority to move the police back, but he still wasn't quite sure what was going on. He didn't like the feeling of powerlessness which was developing.

"Just how much experience do you have with hostage situations?" asked the detective. Lyons was silent and the security behind him suddenly found the scenery more interesting. "None?" He sighed. "Look, if you're going to help him, then you'll need my advice..."

PPP

The creature eyed down the vehicle in front of it. Delaney eased up his right foot, letting the engine fall into quiet tickover. There was near silent.

The Captain gulped.

The other Captain took aim.

Connor was reminded of the old Western films he watched on lazy Sunday afternoons. But somehow, he didn't think the Sheriff would ride in to stop it.

Atherton took a deep breath in, syncing with the low growl which began to thrum through the air. He blinked once and squeezed the trigger.

The shot ricocheted off the containers and fell uselessly to the floor. The creature displayed the burst of speed which got it out of trouble the last time. Atherton pulled himself back into the car and began to wind the window.

His action, though, were inhibited as the car suddenly jerked forward. He glared across at the other Captain as the latter stamped on the accelerator pedal.

There was no time to shout a warning. Instead, there was just enough to brace themselves for impact. The creature met the front bumper with a sickening jerk. The car came to an abrupt halt, airbags exploding in all directions. There was a second of noise, cries and curses.

Then, came the silence.

PPP

Lyons had gathered a few of the other soldiers who'd be exploring the area and made their way towards the warehouse where Becker, according to the detective, was most likely being held.

After much discussion with the detective, the plan was simple. They were going to storm it.

In some ways, this reminded Lyons of his active service. House clearing was a routine occurrence and one he, and all the others, were well trained for. Although admittedly a warehouse was a different problem.

They made their way into the main door and were met with an array of crates. Becker could be anywhere.

There was a thump and a muffled cry to his left. He turned to see one of his men standing over what must have been a sentry. Well, at least they were in the right building.

He waved for the rest of the men to fan out and search the place. He raised his gun and was about to proceed when one of the men grabbed his sleeve and motioned towards the concrete steps leading to the office. The raised eyebrow meant 'surely we should check this out'. He nodded to agree.

Ascending the steps, Lyons took up position by the side of the door as the other man prepared to kick it in. The two men met each others' gazes before the boot hit the wood. There was a bang as it swung open.

Lyons pivoted around the frame and raised his gun. He froze.

"This what you're looking for?" questioned a man. In one hand, he was holding a tied-up Becker up-right. In the other, he was training a gun at the Captains' head.

PPP

 **Phew. Quite the long chapter. And again with the cliffhanger. Reviews might remind me to updatequicker. Hint hint. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Mice

**Hello. SO I know this is quite soon for an update, but I can see things running away with me over the next week, so decided to beat it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Primeval. Ha! No, I don't.**

PPP

Lyons stood straight at the sight of his Captain in the hands of some cut-price Oliver Twist villain. He took in Becker's general appearance, including the bloodied nose, split lip and freshly forming black eye, and concluded the hostage might be slightly daze. He then drew on his knowledge of the man who'd been his leader for a couple of months now and formed a plan.

Looking round, he saw two other men, smirking quietly in the shadows to the left and right. Neither seemed visibly armed, although Lyons was sure they'd have some weapons upon their person. The other soldier moved up to his right and glanced round before catching Lyons' eye. Lyons raised an eyebrow. Ah, the plan.

"So, you think you could storm us and get away with it?" mocked the boss once more. "Well, go scurry back to your superior and tell him this. They want their man out alive, they give us what we want. Namely, a safe passage out of here. A car waiting, to take us as far as we need."

"My superior?" replied Lyons casually. "That could be a problem."

"Oh?"

"You see, you are holding my superior at gunpoint right now. So, I'd need him to have an input into this discussion."

"Your superior, you say?" The interest in the man's voice rose again. He looked at the man he was holding by the scruff of his neck. "Interesting? Well, as you can see, he's not up for much 'discussing'. So, you'll have to do..."

"Ah," said Lyons. "But you see, I think he might. Our Captain has seen years of active service and I can assure you, it takes more than a couple of punches to bring him down. Isn't that right Sir?"

On that cue, Becker jerked down sharply, away from the gun point. Caught unawares by the movement, the fatter man became unbalanced, allowing Becker his opening. Kicking the other man's legs out from under him, he brought the boss down to the floor with a heavy crack. His opponent was knocked out cold within seconds.

At the same time, the rescue duo began their own solo attacks on the other members of the gang. Lyons used the butt of his gun to crack the man across the face. He then brought up his knee, causing the suitable reactions. Swerving a flailing fist, he gained the upper hand over his enemy, bring the butt of his gun once more down, this time onto the back of the poor man's neck. Within moments, he was of the floor and Lyons was pulling his arms behind him, handcuffing him with the pair he'd been lent by the police.

Across the room, the other soldier was having a harder time. Whilst he also landed a hit across the criminal's face, this one was not so easily fazed. Instead, he'd found his gun ripped from his grasp and heard it land a distance away. A kick in the ribs followed shortly afterwards, but he used his subsequent crouching position to tackle the criminal to the ground.

A tussle followed, as each man fought to be on top. At one point, the criminal even got a hand to his throat, threatening to squeeze the life out of the poor soldier. However, the grip was brief, as the man was forced abruptly off the soldier. Using this surprise, the soldier tumbled on to the foe and wasted no time in collaring and cuffing the man as Lyons had done.

The soldier sniffed and looked up. He saw Becker's boot being lowered to the floor, from where the Captain had kicked his opponent.

"What's... what's your name?" asked Becker blearily.

"Weathers, sir."

"I don't re... re..." Becker struggled for the right word, but Weathers knew what he meant.

"I'm new, sir," he replied smartly. "Hired last week."

There was a pause as Becker digested this, shaking his head slightly while looking into the distance. Weathers got the impression the Captain wasn't as happy as he could have been about this. However, his superior soon snapped out of it, looking back up.

"Well done, Weathers."

The soldier smiled. "Thank you, sir."

PPP

Across the estate, Banks was growing frantic. Becker was no longer answering his calls and Lyons had answered with 'I'm busy' and left it there. Two _untrained_ Captains were now charging around in public whilst a vicious creature was at large and were un-contactable. Sarah would _insist_ on worrying about a scratch he'd sustained when he'd trapped his finger in a car door when he'd thought about going after the missing vehicle.

He was sure it was only slightly broken.

His frustration was making itself known to anyone who approached. Already, Jones was nursing a sore ear after asking what to do with the creatures' bodies. As if it would be different from what they normally did.

"We have to find the others," said Jenny, walking up to him. "They could be in trouble."

"Exactly which others are you talking about?"

"Specifically, the ones who don't know what they're doing and aren't accompanied by the Head of our Security Department. Pretty sure they others can take care..."

A light flashed across her face suddenly and the pair turned to see the anomaly wink out of existence. There was an audible sigh of relief. This whole mission had turned into a bit of a mess.

"Excuse me!" came a voice and Jenny turned sharply.

"Detective Higgins! I told you to stay out of here."

The older man looked slightly affronted at the suggestion as he made his way over to the public liaison. He folded his arms and fixed her with a stern glare.

"I rather think that given the amount of information I've given to one of your associates, I'm owed a little in return. Or at least, I'm owed a little freedom of movement."

"My associates?" questioned Jenny alarmed.

"Yes, a fellow called Lyons."

Banks' interest peaked. "Lyons? What about Captain Becker?"

"Ah, you haven't heard about your Captain? Seems he got himself captured by the owner, plus a few other nasty sorts. Lyons seemed to think he had the matter in hand however, so I let him get on with it. However, I would appreciate, and indeed have come here to ask, a full report of the situation and the turnover of any members of this gang your group have seized." He was met with incredulous faces. "This is news to you, I see? Well, then I..."

"Sergeant!" There was another interruption as two figures came limping in, one supporting the other.

Connor had a bruise blossoming on his forehead and one of his arms hung uselessly at his side. The other arm, however, clung to the man wrapped round his neck. Atherton's foot was dragging heavily along the dusty ground as the two approached the small group.

"We had a bit of a run in with your creature," explained Connor.

"Where's Delaney?" asked Jenny, eyes wide with fear.

"He's alright. Twisted his ankles a little, but nothing he can't sue for." Jenny was unimpressed. "I jest, of course," said Atherton. "Him and Abby are babysitting the corpse of panther-on-steriods."

"Abby?" asked Banks, not very worried; if something really bad had happened, Connor would be in a worse state than this.

"Light concussion."

Sergeant growled internally. This was not going to impress Lester when they got back. He took a deep breath in and started to give out orders. A medic to take Atherton and Connor away for a thorough check-up. Another to go assess Delaney and Abby. A tow-truck would be needed for the remains of the Captains' car, if the damage was as bad as Connor said it was. A van to return the creatures to the ARC, starting with the body which was currently lying out in the open, posing one of the greatest security risks of the day. And for goodness' sake, _someone get him some coffee._

It was while these orders were being given out that two police cars approached. Jenny gave a steely glare to the detective, who just shrugged in return. She relaxed however when the final security team exited the cars. Among them was Becker, looking very much worse for wear. The Captain pushed off a medic gently as he made his way over to catch up on the situation.

Ten minutes later, having not made sense one too many times, Becker was corralled, protesting, into the back of an ARC car heading back to the medi-bay with the other injured.

It was dark by the time the final members of the ARC disappeared and the warehouses were left in peace. The dust had settled and the small creatures which had previously escaped slowly made their way back into their homes within the various structures. They were joined by other mice and rats displaced by the activity within another warehouses, now covered in blue lights as crates were removed.

It was not a peaceful night for them.

It became even less peaceful for one who narrowly avoided having its tail stepped on a hefty combat boot which planted itself firmly in position. These boots stood their ground as their owner looked over the empty space in front of her. They waited as the owner imagined the scenes of the day playing out in the mind's eye. An anomaly. Future creatures. A fierce chase. A captured Captain. Two new Captains.

Information from their files flickered across the mind. One of these Captains was of no interest. The other, however, was more useful.

And Helen would make great use of him.

PPP

 **Oooo... tension. I hope. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Atherton

**Hello. Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I'm late updating. Things have been crazy busy and stuff. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I wasn't working on getting ownership of Primeval.**

PPP

Thursday was more peaceful, to everyone's relief. The creatures were quietly dissected, their bodies analysed and tested. Connor was able to become quite certain; they were definitely from the future. The more creatures he encountered from the future, the more he was increasingly worried about what exactly the future lay in store for humanity.

The young scientist knew his mentor would have been as apprehensive. Not just from his wife's warnings, but from the evidence in front of him. One thing was for sure, however; Helen may have killed her husband to prevent the future from reaching this point, but it hadn't worked. Professor Cutter was not responsible for whatever was going to happen.

The artefact must hold a clue. And yet they still could not get it working. Connor was wracking his brains every waking moment, to the point of frustration. It was interfering with his work on the new ADD, which still remained uncompleted. The ARC was still blind.

This renewed his desire to finish this work. He knew Abby was concerned, but couldn't she see that without the ADD they couldn't do their jobs? She'd prevented him coming in early that morning. In fact, she'd stopped him coming in on time. They'd been back late, she said, and both needed the extra rest, particularly with mild head injuries and a fractured arm as Connor had.

He remembered when he'd have loved the extra lie-in. Now, he'd been hopping round the apartment until she finally agreed to leave to get there by lunchtime.

When they'd got in, they found Becker surveying the security records at the entrance. He had several stitches across his eyebrows and his face was black and blue in several locations, the colours developing more overnight. His left eye was not opening quite as wide as normal.

Delaney was standing, better than he would have done by the end of yesterday, outside a room used for interviews. He was holding his wrist gingerly, a thick bandage wrapped around it. He looked sullen as he casually chatted with one of the cleaners. Abby had nodded an acknowledgement as she passed, but offered no smile. In return, the Captain rolled his eyes and ignored Connor as he passed.

It could have been worse, Connor supposed. No-one had died and all the injuries were healing well. Apparently even Atherton was around, though on crutches. The only person not so happy with the result was Lester, who made it no secret that if they were going to destroy a car _every_ time they went out, he was going to take out shares with Ford.

Well, thought Connor. There was no pleasing him.

PPP

"Becker." The Captain straightened, as quickly as his bruised ribs would allow him.

He turned to see Atherton approach him, with Delaney hanging a little way back. The younger applicant had been quiet and displeased nearly all morning and was beginning to remind Becker of a sulkily teenager. However, Jenny could deal with him.

"Captain," said Atherton breathlessly as he made his way up to him, leaning heavily on his crutches. "I've come to say goodbye." Becker raised his eyebrow and put down his clipboard. Was he getting fired already? Certainly yesterday hadn't gone well, but... Becker dislodged the thought from his brain; _if_ he was getting fired, he was sure he'd done enough to have Lester tell him personally. "It seems I misunderstood my duties at this place. And frankly, if I had wanted this much danger either I'd have become a stunt double to Tom Cruise. Or I would have stayed in the Army. No, I would quite like to know I was able to get home to my wife each night without being disturbed by a triceratops and without having a bite of me missing. So, I leave you, or I suppose your team, in the hands of Delaney here."

The third Captain raised his head and smiled slightly. Becker caught a glimpse in his eye of something a little more cloaked; suddenly, Becker felt there was something he'd missed. However, Atherton was the main subject now.

"Very sad to hear," replied Becker. "But this job does take... time I suppose."

"Indeed. I can see why you are leaving." Becker was silent. Atherton was wrong; this wasn't why he was leaving at all. Becker was always willing to give the extra time to a job, if required. But his reasons were personal and couldn't be aired to a relative stranger. "Anyway, I wish you all the best. Goodbye."

As Becker wished him goodbye in return, Delaney came up beside him to watch the other man leave. There was a pause.

"Lester said the job is mine. After you leave, of course. I'm curious as to why he said you were staying for a couple more weeks."

So am I, thought Becker, but he made sure the thought never reached his face.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers."

"On dinosaurs? Best ask Abby or Connor for that."

"No. On gaining a little bit of respect and discipline in this place. No-one so far seems to acknowledge my rank at all."

Becker looked round at other man and studied his face for a few seconds.

"No. And they won't until you prove yourself."

"But my rank..."

"That's the thing about these scientists," answered Becker. "They don't have ranks and thus don't care for the rank of others." He paused to let it sink in and began to gather up his clipboard and pen. "Trust me, rank doesn't equal competency here.

He left Delaney in deep thought, a scowl etched on his face. And, furthermore, he left the security staff on duty pondering what their revered Captain meant by his words.

PPP

Lester was caught up in a phone call with the Minister when Becker first went to his office. Not to be put off, however, the Captain waited round for ten minutes until the receiver was put down before entering the office. By that point, he'd garnered an audience in the form of Abby, who promptly followed him in. Neither man protested.

"I heard Delaney has the job, sir."

"Well, he was the last man standing. Almost literally, if the reports from yesterday are anything to go by."

"They aren't," Abby hurriedly barged in. She was eager Becker's confidence in his field skills weren't undermined any further than could be helped. Unfortunately, the damage was done.

"Given that, I find it surprising that I am apparently here for another two weeks, sir." Becker cut to the heart of the matter.

"Really? Well, you know how these government memos work; the person concerned is always the last to hear about them." The civil servant looked up for his papers before Becker could protest. "Look, I'm not having some new Captain come in, unprepared, reorganise the pantry and then leave. And before you say you don't have a pantry, have you seen Banks' office recently? He keeps enough food in there to feed a blue whale, if one of those ever comes through. No, I think it best you give him some training first. There's far too little official time-wasting as it is; people only see to be interested in actual time-wasting."

"What?" asked Becker, thoroughly confused.

"You realise as a Government facility we're meant to have pointless 'team building' days and training sessions on how to use a sharpener every two weeks? And yet your lot seem more interested in doing actual work! No, I've made up my mind. Even if you have 'nothing' to teach Delaney, which I find unlikely, you're staying so at least I can tick that box next time those forms cross my desk. Understood?"

Becker was speechless. There seemed to be no arguing with Lester, not if there was little rational reasoning behind his decision in the first place. No, the suited man was going to stick beside his resolution no matter how many rational arguments Becker threw at him. That much was obvious.

"May I leave now, sir?" Becker asked as politely as he could. Left with little else to say, he waited only for the slightest of nods before exiting the small room.

Abby folded her arms and came forward. Lester pretended to be engrossed in his paperwork for a few seconds, before realising he wasn't getting out of this one so easily.

"What?" he asked curtly.

"Why?" replied Abby.

Lester sighed. "This... Delaney. What do you think of him?" Abby blinked at the question and Lester looked up. "Look, I know it unusual that I would pay more attention to your opinion than I would to a craft stall selling novelty cuddly toys, but I would like you to at least give me an answer to ignore."

Abby smiled at the comment, before returning to the question. "I... I don't... I'm don't like him." There was a pause. "He didn't like the creatures, and I know that's not strange, but his reaction? And how he's been today? It doesn't... sit right." There was silence as Lester turned over another piece of paper. It lasted so long, Abby almost thought she was meant to leave at this point, but then Lester spoke again.

"He was fine this morning. A little... disheartened by a few of the soldiers'...ah... lack of respect, but otherwise seemed willing to give it a go. Then, I met him later and he seemed to have regressed into a teenager."

"He was preoccupied by the time I met him," agreed Abby.

Lester sighed again. "It may just be nerves. The realisation he's signed up to fight dinosaurs and may actually have to do so. In which case, having a more experienced officer on hand isn't a bad idea."

"And if it isn't?" Another pause.

"Then we have to hope Becker will stay. Otherwise, I can see us never getting someone to fill the role. Because I'm telling you now, I'm not doing it." He returned to his papers again. "I don't look in their uniform for a start."

Abby contemplated this before nodding and leaving. As far as she was concerned, she'd just been granted two weeks.

Two weeks to make Becker stay.

PPP

 **I promise to update. But reviews would remind me**


	10. Chapter 10: Squash

**\hello. Sorry sorry sorry this was late. I had a mini break over the weekend and trying to keep on top of things is hectic. Anyway, I'm back now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Still working on the whole 'owning Primeval' thing.**

PPP

"Hanging around then?" said Banks. "It's like you don't want to leave." The Sergeant's joking was met with silence. He tried a more caring tact. "Look, it didn't go so badly yesterday."

Becker put down the weapon he was cleaning. "I was captured by criminals, whilst a dangerous creature was brought down by two people who shouldn't have even been there. People were hurt."

"Not seriously," argued Banks.

"Please just drop it."

"No, I won't. Yes, things went wrong, but we coped. Even the new man Weathers excelled and that's testament to your guidance and training in the matters. Why can't you be proud of that?"

"Proud I was saved by the new man Weathers," scoffed Becker. He picked up the polish and began to furiously clean the catches on the gun.

"What!" growled Banks, suddenly annoyed. "Is this it? Because you're Captain, you can't allow anyone else to save you. Because let me tell you now..."

"That's not what I meant!" interrupted Becker, giving up on his cleaning again.

"Then what do you mean?"

Becker paused. "I mean, Weathers shouldn't have saved me."

Banks was silent, unsure how to respond. Maybe Becker was in a worse state than he or Abby had realised. Maybe there were some serious psychological issues at play here. Banks should tell Lester, force Becker to get help if such things were crossing the young Captain's mind.

"Captain. Sir," he eventually said, sitting heavily besides the other man. Becker looked at him curiously; rarely did Banks offer such politeness towards his commanding officer. "You will always be worth saving..." Becker frowned. "I mean, all here would agree you are no good dead."

"Wha-? No!" interjected Becker, alarmed that Banks had got the wrong end of the stick. "I'm not suicidal! I just meant Weathers shouldn't have been the one to save me."

Now Banks was confused. "Why not?"

"He was Cuthbert's replacement," Becker blurted out.

Banks sighed. Suddenly Becker's attitude made perfect sense. It seemed the whole of yesterday managed to compound every negative thought Becker had been building over the past few weeks. People had got hurt, although mildly. They didn't need Becker to stop the incursion, though their methods did leave something to be desired. That Becker made ill-judged calls which caused trouble, for him and for others like Cuthbert.

Banks had to admit, this was quite a pile of baggage to talk his way through. What his Captain needed was a win of some sort.

PPP

Friday and the weekend seemed to trudge by. There had been no sightings and, since Abby had once more got Connor banned from the ARC at the weekend, the ADD was still in pieces. In some ways, it felt like a welcome lull. In others, it removed all distractions from growing issues.

Come early Monday morning, Becker lay in bed, looking up at his ceiling with a clarity which was most unwelcome at this hour. He was wide awake, despite his alarm not being set for another 45 minutes. It was still dark outside; he normally had enough time for a half hour run before work even when woken by its incessant beeping.

Now he was woken by his own thoughts. He had been very prepared to leave, thinking it was the best course of action. But now the replacement had been chosen, Becker found the whole idea sitting ill with him.

Part of it was Delaney, who seemed to have grown a little more distant, a little more obstinate in his desire for immediate respect which should be earned. Becker couldn't see it going well with the scientists, but without Cutter to put his foot down in front of Lester, there was little chance of it changing.

However, another part of it was Becker simple desire to stay. He liked the ARC, its work and its people. Could he really leave it all? It was one thing to say he had to for the good of the others, it was another to walk out the door.

His thoughts were mercifully broken by his phone going off. A possible creature had been found at a leisure centre in Harrow. Becker couldn't help a small smile trace across his face as he imagined the shock of the manager to find a dinosaur in the swimming pool. He shook that thought away. People were in danger and, at least for now, it was his job to help.

PPP

Becker found he was among the last there. He did live among the furthest away, but, still, this was a little surprising; Connor usually required time to be pulled from his bunk, but then, having been kept out the ARC all weekend, Becker could imagine the scientist would be eager to get involved once more. However, there was a bleariness in his eyes and he leaned heavily on the SUV as he waited.

When he came up, they were getting ready to enter the building. Jenny and Delaney were in deep talks with another woman off the one side, but everyone else was unloading equipment for the trucks. As Becker strolled up to the trio, Jenny turned to greet him.

"Apparently, it's in the squash courts. No sign of an incursion."

PPP

"We need to get in there, sharpish," decided Delaney. Becker nodded his agreement and turned to begin issuing orders.

"Banks, take half the men inside, the other half should surround the place. Make sure no-one gets in and nothing gets out."

"What!?" interrupted Delaney. Becker turned, surprised at the note of opposition in the other man's voice. "That's not what I just said. We might need every available man around the anomaly if something should come through." Becker opened his mouth, but Delaney continued. "There's no sign of an incursion. It's wasteful to post men where they won't be needed, particularly with so few."

"We have ten," argued Becker. "Besides, we don't know there isn't an incursion."

"There might be if we stand around arguing. Look, you're leaving. Let me show you what I can do."

Becker breathed in heavily, then relented, eager not to cause a scene now. However, it pulled at every fibre of his being, this thought that this was a dangerous move. Still, he was leaving, and for a reason, so he should let Delaney take control more. It wasn't like he had much more experience anyway.

"New order, Sergeant" shouted Delaney to Banks, not taking his eyes off Becker. "We're all going in."

The interior of the leisure centre was cool, the smell of chlorine permeating the air. The squash courts were on the third floor, so the whole team made their way up stairs as quickly as possible. Jenny was in the lead, having got the directions from the manager. Then came Connor and Abby, closely followed by the Captains and Sarah, who hung near Becker right arm. The rest came after.

There neared the door and Delaney signalled his men forward. They readied themselves around the door and then surged forward as one through the double doors.

The anomaly hung two foot in the air, glowing gold. The rest of the room was empty and so everyone set up to guard against it changing. Beck relaxed and Delaney sidled up to him quietly.

"Told you. There's no incursion and now we're better prepared if there is one." He smirked. "And you were worrying."

Becker remained silent. He still _was_ worrying. There was something in the atmosphere of the room which didn't sit right. A movement in the air perhaps or...

He noticed Sarah seemed to be staring upwards, a worried frown creasing her forehead. Becker turned to follow her gaze. Ah, a movement in the air.

As with many squash courts, there was a viewing platform along the top by the ceiling, allowing spectators to watch the matches played beneath. Due to the strong chance of a ball being hit in its general direction, these, Becker surmised, were probably made of fairly study glass.

Thus, whatever had smashed them must be very strong.

PPP

By now, most people were breaking off from their tasks and gazing at the clear evidence of an incursion. Delaney gulped nervously as Banks shot him a severe glance before moving to gather a group around him. By now, the incursion could be almost anywhere in this place.

"Connor, any thoughts?" asked Jenny.

"Err... aerial to get up there. Not too large if it got up there."

"We don't know it's an incursion," argued Delaney suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. "I mean, a smashed piece of glass in a ball court isn't exactly uncommon."

"And they just happened to have smashed the one by the anomaly?" said Abby. "And the centre left the glass there overnight?" She grabbed a tranq gun, as she shot a meaningful glance at Becker. "Come on, we need to find it."

Emerging from the hall, the team split up. Banks and Abby took a group up to the floor where the glass lay broken, then progress upwards. Becker and Connor began surveying the current floor and where to work down. Jenny, Sarah and Lyons went to make sure the perimeter wasn't breached.

Delaney was left by the anomaly, though the decision was unspoken.

Abby and the Sergeant soon found the glass strewn about the polished floor around the spectators' area. There were traces of blood on some of the fragments, but nothing to suggest a serious injury. They peered round, but there was no further sign of any creatures.

They made their way around the floor. A few more windows were cracked, but nothing more smashed, and a few plant pots were knocked over. They followed the clues around and found themselves at the back stairwell.

"Up or down?" asked Banks.

"The others are downstairs. We'll try up."

PPP

The lower floors seemed fairly clear of any demolition. Becker was beginning to resign himself to the fact that, once more, he was in the wrong place. Only the ground floor was left, but there was no sign anything had been down the main stairs.

Connor and one man made his way to the offices to check they were disrupted. Becker and the other man decided to check the changing rooms leading to the swimming pool. They made their way across, sweating uncomfortably in the humid air, which got hotter as they drew closer. They rounded a corner and stopped.

The doors to some stairs had been torn off their hinges, lying uselessly on the surrounding floor. They were accompanied by the double doors of the locker rooms resting atop of them.

They moved forward with great caution. The tension rose and Becker could hear the clicks of guns being readied for immediate action. Connor moved forward, armed with his tranq gun. He should be allowed his opportunity to take down the beast without harming it.

They spread across the maze of cabins, pegs and lockers, all eerily empty and silent against the soft swish of water coming from the pool. Becker moved hurriedly down a blank corridor, nearing the showers.

It was then he heard the cry which wasn't quite like an eagle, but came close. Raising a shout of alarm, the Captain ran over the slippery tiles to emerge into the pool area. His first instinct was to look up and he found nothing, but the cry came again. He looked towards its origin.

One wall used to be made of glass. Now, that glass was shattered, pieces of it floating on the choppy waters. Two small creatures could be seen flying around the sunlight which almost blinded Becker. Beneath them, person leant calmly against the remains of the broken window frames, watching the aerobatics.

From behind him, there was a yell and clatter. Becker, not taking his eyes off the broken window, called out to his partner desperately.

"Jones! Get back! Get help! It's..."

There was click of a gun being cocked. Becker slowly turned.

"Sorry Becker," said Delaney. "Jones isn't available right now."

PPP

 **Plot twist!**


	11. Chapter 11: Pool

**Hello. I so sorry for the wait, esp. with the cliffhanger. In my defence, I have no defence :D Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Oh, if only I owned Primeval.**

PPP

Connor was getting anxious. He'd agreed to meet with Becker and Jones after checking the offices. This had been accomplished over ten minutes ago and Connor had caught himself daydreaming in that time. Yet there was still no sign of the Captain and co. Ok, so they had further to go to get to the changing rooms, but still, a quick check was all that was needed.

His worry increased no end as Abby came running up to him, Banks in tow.

"The top floors are clear," she reported.

"I've lost Becker," answered Connor.

"What!" growled Banks. "We're not exactly in Hampton Court."

"He was checking on the pool. They haven't come back."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Abby, as she set off towards the pool. The group followed.

They increased their pace as they heard shots being fired.

PPP

"I take it this is a new arrangement," Becker said, still unsure how much movement Delaney would allow.

"Your people. They're doing it all wrong!" said Delaney. "Those creatures are dangerous, and all your lot are doing are poking at it all with a stick." Becker frowned. "The research! You think that'll end well. You saw those creatures. Savages."

Becker finally understood. The dinosaurs were easy to explain; after all, everyone knew dinosaurs once roamed the Earth. So, if you can cope with time-travelling portals, you can cope with dinosaurs coming through. But Delaney had seen a glimpse of the future and it had obviously scared to see the beasts that would evolve to cope with it.

"Delaney..."

"You see, you think I'm just annoyed at their lack of respect because my rank is due more. Which it is. But it shows the bigger problem. Those scientists have no respect for the Army and it prevents them from accepting the right course of action."

"We're not the Army," said Becker slowly.

"But we should be. These creatures, it's a matter for the Army, for the Defence of the country, of the world. The Army should be brought in, ready to kill these creatures before they kill others."

"Delaney... Captain," Becker stopped him before he went further. "Captain, you've been fed lies."

"I haven't been."

"That woman over there killed Cutter," he pleaded.

"Yes, that was a shame," Helen said, finally taking a role in the conversation as she made her way over to the frozen duo. "But it was necessary. To stop the future. Captain Becker, you must understand this is for the best." She smiled slightly.

"He was your husband."

"This is greater than marital vows," she hissed, the smile falling. "This is the state of the planet."

Becker was silent. Cutter had tried to talk sense into her and failed. There was no chance he would have any chance of doing any better.

"Nothing to say?" Helen smirked eventually. "Well, I can't hang around. I have a Sordes to catch. Or two of them." She started to saunter off. "Delaney, kill him."

Becker immediately braced himself for the worst, a chill running through his veins as he did so. His mind was also plunged into a frozen bath of clarity. His entire life displayed itself in front of him, as if awaiting analysis.

"What?" The cry brought Becker back to reality. Delaney should've fired by now. Instead, the other Captain appeared to display visible shock. "We need to bring the anomalies under Army control to save people. We can't kill them to achieve that."

Helen stopped and swung round, a look of pure annoyance scrawled across her face.

"We're saving humanity from the ARC. Becker is part of the ARC," she stated, as if Delaney was being stupid.

"She killed Cutter," hissed Becker, amazed at the stupidity of Delaney. How could he not get the point?

"I thought you meant dispersing them. Not killing them." Delaney ignored Becker as he began to focus his attention on the older woman. His face was a picture, one of confusion and the realisation of a terrible mistake.

Becker held no sympathy. In fact, quite the opposite. He was being offered a respite and a chance and he was going to take it.

Dropping his own gun, he swung to push Delaney's out of his face. There was a bang as a shot whistled past his ear. Caught unawares, Delaney grabbed for Becker's shirt to prevent himself from falling. Getting underneath him, the Captain hooked him over his shoulder and straightened. Delaney toppled over, diving headfirst into the pool with a loud splash.

There was another bang and Becker felt something pierce his leg. Opting to ignore the pain, he grabbed his own gun and brought it up. Helen, however, had broken into a run, charging away and out of shot.

Cursing, Becker pushed off like a sprinter. She couldn't get away, not after what she did to Cutter, to Connor, to all his new friends at the ARC. He drove himself forward as he entered the outside world.

Helen was round the corner of the pool, abandoning the hope of capturing the Sordes. Becker went as fast as he could after, but the adrenaline wasn't quite enough to overlook the fact his leg now had a hole in it.

He lined up his gun once more and took a shot, but it went uselessly past Helen's left arm. He started off again as Helen aimed for a nearby SUV. Realising that is she got in that, he'd never catch her, Becker dug deep for a last boost of power as he charged after her.

She tugged open the driver's door with Becker still 200 yards away. Not bothering to close it properly, the engine turned over a couple of times, before bursting into life.

Becker was fifty yards away and set his course for intercept. Knowing she'd easily run him down, without a second thought, he allowed her to reverse out. Instead, he pulled up a little and began firing.

The first shot went through the passenger window, but Helen seemed unscathed. His next shots missed as she accelerated forward. The window now at too great an angle to hit, he began on the car in general. One through the back doors, another couple through the side window. The wheel was the next victim, causing the SUV to lurch wildly as Nick's widow pulled out the car park.

Speeding off, Becker was left in a cloud of tyre smoke. Jenny and Sarah came running up behind him, as he folded over. His forehead was creased in frustration, with a hint of pain.

He looked down at his leg. The blood was barely visible on the black fabric, but the damp patch was cool against his warm skin. He grimaced, knowing he'd probably lose a pair of trousers by the time the medics were finished with it.

"What on Earth were you doing?" demanded Jenny angrily.

"Helen," explained Becker, as he shook his head. "I couldn't..." Sarah lay a relaxing hand on his arm and he straightened back up again, determined to hide any exposed weakness away; they didn't need that from him right now.

Sarah went to say something, but was cut off by a piercing cry ripping through the air. The trio spun sharply to their source to see the second Sordes plummet to the ground. Jenny broke into a run forward and Becker did his best to follow, Sarah hanging back due to her lack of weapon.

They arrived at the patch of grass to find Abby and Connor crowding around the pair of creatures. Lyons was lowering his tranquiliser rifle. Becker spared him a look, nodded his approval at his good shot. However, his eye was caught mid-way by the scene behind him.

Banks was dragging the sodden Delaney from the pool. The other man seemed to accepted this help until he saw Becker approaching. Then he grappled at the side, causing water to splash all over the Sergeant. Banks cried out in annoyance, but Delaney was out before he could continue. He skidded away as best he could, but on the wet tiles he stood no chance.

In fact, he didn't stand at all.

Within a couple of paces, he lay flat on his front, groaning and wincing in pain. Becker calmly strode over to stand above him.

"Did no-one ever tell you not to run in swimming pools?" Delaney looked up and grimaced as he realised what was coming. "Sergeant!" Banks acknowledged him distractedly, peering down at his soaked T-shirt. "Arrest Delaney." Banks stopped fussing over his appearance immediately and stared at his Captain questioningly. "Aiding and abetting a criminal will cover it for now, but I'm sure Lester will come up with something more creative."

"Captain?" asked Banks, still not sure what was happening. However, when Delaney tried to pick himself up, Banks lowered his knee, along with the rest of his not unsubstantial weight onto the disgraced Captain's back.

"What's 'appening?" asked Connor. "Only we need to get these creatures back up to the anomaly sooner rather than later."

"It closed," groused Delaney bitterly from his suppressed position.

"Right, well, we need to get them back to the ARC before they start, y'know, waking up. Could do without a dozy Sordes."

"Where's Jones?" asked Becker.

"He's off with the medics. Nasty crack to the head by the looks of things," reported Banks. He paused, still on top of Delaney. "Erm... sir? What's going on?"

Becker sighed. "Captain Delaney here decided to team up with Helen."

That was enough for the Sergeant. Banks tugged Delaney's arms back with a little more force than was necessary and began to read him some form of rights. Technically, he had little or no authority to make an official arrest, but he could detain people and he certainly wasn't passing up the opportunity to make the traitor squirm.

Everyone took a moment to stare in disgust at Delaney, who stopped squirming. The moment passed and Jenny broke the silence.

"We can't hang around here all day," she stated firmly. "Connor's right; those Sordes need to be moved and Delaney needs to be taken back to the ARC for proper questioning. Captain Becker, I hope you'll..."

Her speech was broken by a haunting screech.

PPP

 **Oop. The action's not over yet.**


	12. Chapter 12: Falling

**Hello! No, I haven't abandoned this story, but I've just been through the busiest weeks of my life and I had to prioritise both work and my sanity. Anyway, this story is already written so I'm determined to post it completed, no matter if everyone bored of it ;)**

 **I'll try to post the remaining chapters over the Christmas period to avoid leaving another long gap. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I wasn't working on that.**

"Exactly what came through that anomaly before it closed?" hissed Banks as he pressed further into Delaney's back. The Captain groaned, but stayed silent, trying not to draw any more attention to himself.

"That sounds bigger than the Sordes," commented Connor, looking desperately between the other members for advice. Jenny sighed, hopes that they were out of danger rapidly fading. Becker began to reload his weapon.

"We need to get those Sordes back to the ARC," Sarah reminded the group.

"Right," said Jenny, decisively. "Becker, you and a few of men need to sort out these Sordes. Take Delaney with you. Everyone else, let's go find out who's crashed the party."

"Jenny..." started Becker, but the PR woman was ahead of him.

"You have a hole in your leg, Becker," she pointed out as flatly as she could manage. The Captain remained silent. "Come on."

She waved to the others, who hurried off after her. Banks swapped with someone else, a strapping 6 foot 6 giant who easily quelled any wriggling from beneath him, before collecting up his gun and equipment left by the poolside. He then spared one last glance to his Captain; Becker was watching in frustration as the others disappeared and Banks felt a pang of sympathy for him. However, there was a job to do and, delegating two others to stay, he went after the new threat.

When they reached the squash court again, they found that Delaney had, at least, told the truth once; the anomaly was closed. However, this time the doors had been torn off, scratch marks producing splinters down the wall and door frame around.

Connor move forward to examine them at closer hand. He frowned for a few seconds before turning to the others.

"Ok, we're talking about something with a three claw wing and it struggled to get through here. Wingspan is therefore probably around... 5 to 7 metres."

"Anything more specific?" asked Jenny desperately.

"I can name at least four species which would fit. That we know of."

Jenny sighed in frustration, but, she supposed, she knew she would do a lot worse than Connor. She pondered the next move, unwilling to split up considering what happened last time. However, the decision was soon made for her as the same haunting cry came from up above. All gave a glance to one another before heading to the nearest stairwell.

With every collection of steps the sound came closer until eventually they were on the final floor.

"I think it's here," said Abby, heading out in front; she was determined that she, along with her tranquiliser gun, was going to meet whatever creature was out there before Banks and his men's guns.

They made their way through a myriad of corridors as the sound echoed around the empty fitness suites and dance rooms. Eventually, they rounded the corner and saw their quarry.

The creature was not, fortunately, concentrating on its surroundings. Its attention, instead, was focussed on the ceiling, which it had made heavy inroads into with it spiked beak and powerful wings. Already shards of sunlight were breaking through, intermingled with wiring and plaster which had fallen.

"Comodactylus," whispered Connor in awe. "Contemporary of the Sordes. These creatures are awesome. They were able to..."

"Yes, I think later for the history lesson Connor," interrupted Sarah from the back.

One member of security raised his weapon, but Abby immediately waved him down.

"It's lost and wants to reach the sky. No need to harm it." She raised her own gun and aimed it at the creature carefully. Giving the trigger a squeeze, the dart flew through the air.

And bounced off the tough exterior of the pterosaur.

Abby blinked in surprise, but Connor was soon on hand.

"Late Jurassic. Not a nice time to be around, so it developed a hardened skin."

"And you didn't think to mention this," hissed Sarah.

"Hey, I don't know everything about dinosaurs. Haven't found too many examples of these guys."

"Well whatever..."

But Abby's words were drowned out as there was a large crack. A ceiling beam gave way, bringing the rest of the roof down with it. This included the concrete slabs which lined it and metal pipes carrying water supplies which washed over the electrical wires already hanging.

There were sparks, cries and chaos. Near the back, Jenny, Sarah and Connor instinctively pulled back away from the mess and debris. They were the only lucky ones, however, as the rest was crushed under the weight of the ceiling.

Becker was struggling with a Sordes. He'd called for extra transport for the new incursion, but the Sordes were easily small enough to be bound onto the back of one of the SUVs which were then to transport him, Delaney and Jones back to the ARC.

He grimaced at the ache of his leg, which had been dulled by a heavy load of pain killers. He knew it wasn't life threatening, or at least wouldn't be life threatening for a while, but somehow lugging dinosaurs around wasn't helping.

"You know," grunted one of the other men as he tangled himself with a wing. "I really don't know how you can bear to leave this." Becker gave him a glance before concentrating on avoiding the piercing claws of the creature. "I mean, what's not to love about being shot by crazy women and then loading dinosaurs onto a pick-up truck?" Becker smirked, but still remained silent. "Is it Lester? Has he said something mean?" Becker smiled again as he shoved the dinosaur over into the SUV transport space.

"I hardly..." started Becker, but the man interrupted.

"Knew it!" claimed the man. "Ah, well, got to love the man..." Becker frowned, but shook his head, not trying to understand.

Their heads were brought sharply round by a crash. Birds everywhere flew out, startled and the small crowd of employees, unable to get past the police barrier Jenny had ordered, gasped in shock.

Out from their beloved building rose the pterosaur.

"ABBY!"

"SERGEANT!"

" _ABBY_!"

Connor was the first to dive forward, but was quickly hauled back by Jenny, just in time to escape a piece of plaster board giving way. He froze, then waited for the dust to settle before trying again.

"Connor, watch out, you'll stand on someone!" Sarah warned.

" _Connor!"_ came a choked reply.

"Abby!" Connor sighed in relief. "You alright?"

"Ow!"

Though the murk, Connor could see a flash of blond hair move to stand awkwardly, one arm pressed to her chest. As in on cue, other movements could be seen to be made as those who were able to dug themselves out from under the debris.

Sarah moved forward to aid a soldier who made it only a few paces before collapsing against a wall, hands against his ribs. Two more emerged, one leaning heavily on the other as he coughed loudly. They picked their way over the plaster and dust gingerly.

Banks himself was more deeply buried and Abby heaved, as best she could with one hand, a chunk of concrete off his leg before he was able to make a go of standing. Even as he did, he winced at the pain of his leg as it dragged heavily on the floor. The Sergeant felt along it a little way, then pulled his hand back as he met the source of his discomfort.

The other three soldiers left were buried deeper, though groans were emanating from two of them. It would take a while to dig them out, Connor could see, but...

There was new groaning sound, mixed with some angry squeaking. Connor's eyes widened as behind the Sergeant and his housemate, the Comodactylus grew as it stretched itself upwards to it full height. Abby, sensing the movement, slowly turning, then hastily ducked as she saw, yanking Banks down besides her. The pointed beak whistled over their heads as the panicked beast jabbed aimlessly around.

Eventually, though, the creature calmed a little and focussed on the mild blue sky above it. Screeching once, it opened its wings as far as it could and prepared to fly.

"Connor, shoot it," whispered Sarah urgently. Connor took a few moments to response, but once he reacted, he looked down at his hands. His tranq gun was gone, obviously lost as the ceiling fell. Glancing desperately around him, he spied it to the edge of the corridor. Darting down, he went to pick it up.

It was too late.

The Comodactylus launched itself upwards through the gap in the ceiling, leaving the humans in the dusty dark below. Abby watched it climb for a few seconds, before it plummeted back down to the rooftop. She hoped it was only falling that far as it disappeared from her view.

"Connor, Sarah, we need to get up there," ordered Jenny.

Connor looked round sharply at her.

"But what about the others?"

"Connor," cried Abby. "There's no time. It's injured and loose."

The young scientists sighed, but he knew he was the only one able to have a hope with his tranq gun now the security forces were... indisposed.

He looked round the area he was leaving, as if to check there really was nothing more he could do here, then started to clambered uncertainly up the pile of debris, taking care not to stand on those left on the floor. Once high enough, he looked to Jenny.

"Any chance of a lift?" he said hopefully. Jenny sighed in exasperation as she realised she was about to lose a pair of shoes to the jaggered surface underfoot. However, she'd learnt quickly not to care _too_ much when faced with a dinosaur and made her way gingerly over. Sarah followed, and, between the two of them, they had little difficulty boosting Connor up to the roof.

Connor's first action was to duck though as the Comodactylus made a swoop within inches of his head. Those below shouted his name in alarm at this, but there was little they could do, aside from try to scramble upwards. It did no good. On the undereven floor, neither Sarah or Jenny could balance well enough to push the other up.

Connor breathed the fresher air deeply as he risked straightening himself. The Comodactylus was wheeling around the rooftop, eyeing him distastefully. Connor raised his gun slowly, but knew it was a near impossibility that he could make the shot as it flew around. Especially as his vision was starting to blur slightly. He blamed the bright light.

As if sensing this, the Comodactylus landed about 20 foot from Connor's position. At this distance, the blood down its wing and leg was very evident. It was clear why it wasn't simply flying off too far; in this new world and with its injury it wouldn't risk leaving this relatively safe haven.

The young scientist slowly lifted his gun and fired. The shot wasn't loud; this wasn't a rifle or a shotgun. Instead, there was the faint sound, like a tennis racket being whipped through the air too fast.

This was followed by the larger whooshing sound as the Comodactylus decided to take off at that moment. Connor's face fell as he watched his shot tumbled uselessly off the edge of the roof and out of sight. His expression then turned to panic as he realised he was now the target. He did the only thing he could think of.

He turned, ducked and ran.

The creature gained on him with every beat of its wing. Connor increased his pace, though he didn't know where he was going to go. He called out aimlessly in desperation, air now starting to rush past him as it was pushed out by the Comodactylus.

He mind suddenly went cold as he saw the edge of the roof within 10 feet of him. Remembering the number of stairs he'd had to climb that day, he was sure he didn't want to go off the edge, so he did the next thing which came into his head.

He screeched to a halt, his battered converses sliding slightly on the paved grey concrete surface. At the same time, he dived down, trying to duck under the reach of the Comodactylus. Heading towards the ground, he thought he'd managed it.

That was until he felt his hood being tugged onwards.

With his momentum still carrying forward, Connor grabbed helplessly at the floor as he was lifted ever so slightly upwards. Then suddenly, there was nothing below his hands.

He was 60 foot in the air. And falling.

 **Ooo cliffhanger. Definitely can't leave this too long then.**


	13. Chapter 13: Roof

**So... left on you on a very long cliff-hanger. I've been doing finals people. Finals! And getting a job. Ahhh. Still, everything is ready to go and I would never want to leave a story incomplete. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

PPP

For a short moment, Connor felt particularly free. There was nothing below him and gravity was only just starting to make itself especially known. This did not mean the scientist felt particularly peaceful. Quite the opposite. The Comodactylus was wheeling away having ripped his hood to shreds and was making a sound which pierced his ears. But there was, nonetheless, the slight realisation that there was nothing he could do to stop his sharp descent into the ground.

It was thus a surprise as much as it was painful when a clamp attached itself to Connor's foot, preventing him from flying further out. Instead, he was swung round, straight into the wall of the building, which he struck with a jolting thud.

He looked up at his feet and found a familiar face clinging to his ankle.

"Action man!"

Becker grimaced as he concentrated on holding onto the bony foot rather than protesting as his despised nickname. Allowing Connor time to stop bouncing around as the excess kinetic energy dissipated, the Captain then began to heave the other man upwards, safely onto the roof. He grunted as Connor, flailing around, made a grab for his shoulders, almost bringing them both over the edge.

"Connor! Stay still," he ordered and was relieved when he was obeyed. Moving backwards, he was then able to pull Connor up in a more controlled fashion until they were both resting on the rooftop.

Both men took a few seconds to catch their breath. Becker, having sprinted up the external fire escape, was almost glad to find someone in need of saving for all the effort he had put in. His leg was on fire. Connor, the adrenaline wearing off, lay back with a deep tiredness.

"Hey," said Becker, lightly tapping he on the shoulder. "It's not over yet." Connor frowned as he dragged himself upright to view the Comodactylus. It was still flying higher, but was still circling the roof, eyeing the two men. It called out once, then dive-bombed.

"Get down!" shouted Becker and Connor flopped once more. They were too exposed really, but there was no shelter to be had. There was a whoosh of air and Connor felt himself be pushed heavily over. From his new position, he watched as claws enclosed the space where his head had been.

Looking across to the Captain, he nodded his thanks for the push. Becker clambered to his feet and Connor forced himself to follow suit.

"Now what?" asked Becker.

"I... I dunno," stuttered Connor. "We need to tranq it."

"Or shoot it." Connor looked across at Becker. "It's out in the open. If I have to, I will." Connor set his mouth straight. He knew Becker meant what he said. He also knew if that was their only choice, they'd have to take it. Still, he had two darts left and he wasn't going to kill a creature while he still had them.

He turned his head to the sky again and noticed the creature was circling them again. He had to think what to do. Becker raised his gun again, ready to fire.

"Wait," said Connor, desperately. Becker gritted his teeth. "If you shoot at it, you'll scare it away. Then we'll never get it back."

"Well, what do you suggest then?" hissed the Captain.

There was a moment of silence as Connor wracked his brains.

"I dunno," he admitted. "Cutter would know. Or Stephen."

Becker eased his gun down. "Connor, listen to me. Cutter's not here. Neither is Stephen. It's now your call." Connor looked across, wide-eyed panic written across his face. "Look," Becker said as evenly as possible. "If you thought you were ready, you wouldn't be. And because you don't... it means you are."

Connor gulped and stared up at the sky again. He nodded slightly, which turned into a heavy, more definite nod as he made a decision.

"We need it to attack us again."

"Wh..." started Becker, then shut himself up. No, now was not the time to begin questioning the only expert he had left. His job was protect the team, in whatever endeavour they wanted to try. He

"How tasty do you think you can make yourself look?" Connor asked. Becker sighed. "Next time, it comes after us, we tranq it. But we need to get to come in closer."

"It's come in several times already. Why's it stopped now?" asked Becker.

Connor mouthed a few options before he decided on thoughts which deserved to be outside.

"One time when I was coming out into the open. The next I just shot it... no. No, no, no." Connor turned to the Captain, an excited look on his face. "It came after me once I began to run away. Not run. Sprint. So I lowered my body. And the next time..."

"We were lying down."

"It's worked out that we're bipeds and we're most alert to our surroundings when we're standing upright!" Connor put his hands to his head and called up to the creature. "Oh, you clever... Comodactylus." He paused. "I'll think of a better name."

"Connor..." growled Becker. The scientist snapped out of it and was suddenly all prepared for action. Becker made use of this. "I'll stay here, make a target. You, over there. When it gets lower, fire."

"But if I miss..." A flash of doubt crossed Connor's face.

"Don't miss," warned Becker, as he pushed Connor away and dropped his gun, though he made sure it was still in reach. Then, he waited until he thought Connor was in an appropriate position, about 20 feet away.

Once satisfied, the Captain dropped to his knees, then lowered himself back so he was sat comfortably. In truth, it was nice to get his weight off his leg. Just as an added measure, he avoided looking upwards, instead paying attention to the concrete below him.

He waited like that for a couple of minutes. Occasionally, he risked a glance across to Connor, but the scientist's eyes were still skyward and didn't indicate any in-coming action. In fact, they were starting to glaze again...

"Connor!" missed Becker, suddenly a tad nervous that he was putting his life in the hands of Connor. The other man snapped his attention back, then waited for Becker to elaborate. When it wasn't forthcoming, he knew he'd been caught out and mouthed an apology.

He then glanced upwards and his body became taut. Becker in turn braced his muscles. The sound of beating wings came into earshot. This sound got louder and louder and still Becker refused to meet the creature's eyes. He must look unprepared, he must look unprepared...

The wings beat drowned out the other noises of the city, so Becker finally allowed himself to glance up. The creature was less than 10 foot from him and closing fast. Becker waited a couple more seconds, then rolled onto his side. The Comodactylus missed by a hair's breadth, but its wings, clobbered into Becker's head with more force than Becker expected.

The soldier was shoved to the ground sharply and, as the creature left his vicinity, he didn't rise.

"Becker!" shouted Connor, now one dart fewer. Without so much as a thought to his safety, he ran across to crouch by the unconscious man. Tapping the man's face a few times, Connor checked the back of the Captain's head. There was no blood, which was a relief, but Connor wasn't happy until he saw Becker's eyes flick open.

Becker blinked a few times, then gingerly raised his hand to his head. Connor eased back a little to give him air.

In that moment, he became aware of the wing-beat sound approaching again. Turning, he saw the creature coming in with alarming speed.

Connor fumbled for his new dart and clicked it into position as swiftly as he could. It was too late to move; the Comodactylus wasn't going to back out now and standing would be more dangerous when being barrelled open.

Instead, Connor crouched up, closed his eyes and prepared to squeeze the trigger.

At the last moment, he felt his arms being shifted sharply to the right. He fired, then fell back so he was lying on the concrete again. The creature cried out, but Connor couldn't tell if it was in pain or attack. Air buffeted the scientist from above and he felt something glide across his legs.

There was a thud, another thud. In fact, a series of thuds, like a box dropping down some stairs.

Then, silence, broken only by the chatter of scared people below, honking car horns and, for some reason, a set of trumpets.

'Maybe a school band," thought Connor blearily. 'Or maybe an OAP group practicing for afternoon concert. Or maybe some spies, pretending to be a band so they could sneak in...'

Connor let his mind drift away, as his skin soaked in the now fully risen Sun and muscles warm the concrete below him. It was comfy, in a strange way. Though a bed... now a bed would be better right now.

Patterns danced over his closed eyelids as he felt Becker relax next to him. Connor knew he should check for concussion, but he was sure Becker would be OK and there would be some people soon and it would be such an _effort_ to open his eyes now and, besides, the Sun would burn them, right?

No, he was happy where he was. On his slab of concrete.


	14. Chapter 14: Sleep

**Hello. Ye, I'm trying to press on and complete this, so Enjoy!**

PPP

There was breeze over him. It was the first he became aware of. This was unusual as Abby didn't like windows open in her apartment in case Rex tried to get out. Connor was sure he wouldn't, and even if he did he wouldn't go too far, but he didn't want to risk the wrath of the small blond.

He then became aware that his bed had developed a solid consistency and wasn't quite moulding to his body in the way it usually did. In fact, his spine was protesting at the rough treatment it was currently receiving.

The third thing Connor noticed was the unusual voice which greeted him. It was deeper, quieter, more reserved than Abby. In fact, it sounded like...

"Action Man," Connor murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"Connor?" The perplexed tone made Connor open his eyes abruptly.

Light blazed into them, blinding him for a few seconds. However, once his pupils had shrunk to tiny black dots, Connor was finally able to take in his surroundings. Ah yes, he was on a roof. Well, he had to admit he had only woken up on a roof once before. At least this time, he knew how he got there.

Glancing round, Connor's eyes alighted on the slumbering heap which was the Comodactylus. Becker was between him and it, staring, concerned, at Connor. Connor cringed under the examination, knowing how embarrassing what just happened was.

"Connor?" asked Becker again, this time with a firmer tone. Connor gulped slightly. Becker sighed and relaxed his face. "Long night?"

"I had an idea and I wanted to..." Connor trailed off as Becker shook his head.

Connor made to reply to this when he saw other figures appearing over the edge of the roof. Back-up had been sent for once it became apparent that this was no ordinary incursion and now it had arrived. Becker took one last look at Connor before turning away, signalling that this was a conversation still to be had.

Once this was done, Becker climbed to his feet. He then almost fell, had it not been for Connor grabbing him at last minute. He looked down at his leg, which was still oozing red sludge from underneath his trouser leg. The pain killers he'd swiped from the medi-kit were wearing off and his leg was becoming noticeably stiffer. He fought back a grimace, but it was too late; a medic was with him in seconds, forcing him to the floor and reassuring him that the rest of the security could deal with the creature for now.

The adrenaline was, by now, ebbing away quickly and by the time Jenny had made her way up to the roof by the internal exit, Becker was groggy from the more powerful pain mediation which had been injected into his arm. A stretcher was brought up and Becker begrudgingly allowed himself to be loaded onto it.

In the car park, he met Abby, who was catching the same ride back as he was. Her arm was now in a sling, but her face was fairly peaceful, whatever treatment she'd been given obviously helping her. She struck up a casual conversation, mainly concentrating on the weather, the traffic and the state Rex had left her jumper in last week.

Becker wasn't foolish. Well, maybe a little, but not completely. He knew she was trying to distract him from the number of security members being loaded in ambulances or into the back of SUVs with various body parts in bandages and gauze.

Becker made a mental note to find out what had happened. He guessed it had something to do with the collapsed roof which he'd barely given a second glance to early as he dodged around it. He guessed, because, well, he really didn't know with this job.

PPP

"You know, I really must protest about you getting so torn up. It's putting our insurance premiums through the roof."

"Hello to you sir," replied Becker as Lester entered the room. The civil servant was followed by Abby, Connor and Sarah; he imagined Jenny was off trying to convince the world that it was all an advertising trick gone wrong; adverts were after all another world entirely and dinosaurs weren't so out of place in them.

"How you feeling?" asked Abby, popping herself up onto the bottom of the bed.

"I'm fine. You?" Abby smiled and waited. "It's only a bullet wound. I'll be on my feet again within a week."

"Not here you won't be," grunted Lester. Becker raised his eyebrow; he couldn't believe Lester would fire him now; after all, Delaney obviously couldn't take over now. "I'm putting you on mandatory two week leave."

"Can you even do that sir?" questioned Becker, a little peeved that such a decision was being made without him.

"Sergeant Banks has assured me he's found your office keys, and spares, and has told the men to ignore you and make sure you don't get in the SUVs. And you know how persuasive that man can be." Lester straightened his tie. "Alternatively, I could get a doctor to declare you unfit and create all kinds of paperwork which I would then have to sort out. I take it you understand the threat."

"I'll stay away," Becker reassured him and immediately felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

Lester nodded his satisfaction at this response and began to make for the door. However, before he reached it, he turned back.

"By the way, my secretary is working on cancelling your resignation. I take it you can accommodate the change of plan." Becker allowed himself a small smile and nodded. "Good. Because frankly I'm not going through that rigmarole again. I do have better things to do with my time."

The four of them watched their boss leave.

Abby then turned her attention to the Captain. Her arm was in sling, but apparently it was a fine break and wouldn't take too long to heal. Sarah placed herself by Abby, a little closer to Becker; the soldier wasn't too displeased at this, which was slightly unsettling for him. Still, he felt now wasn't the time to explore such feelings.

"Beginning to wonder what you've got yourself into?" asked Sarah with a wide smile across her face. "Because I know I am."

Becker relaxed a little into the pillows. Currently, he felt rather comfortable. However, there was a thought that was still sitting in the back of his mind. He knew what Abby's reaction would be if he tried to put his mind at rest a bit more, but... he needed to settle down and he couldn't. Not yet.

"How are the rest of the security team?"

On cue, he received a swat from not one, but both ladies sat on his bed; they weren't painful, per se, but Sarah's movement on the bed caused a moment of pressure upon his leg. He fought the urge to hiss in pain, but he wasn't able to hide it all. Realising her mistake, Sarah hopped off the mattress quickly and muttered some apologies.

"They're all fine," answered Abby once the lull was restored. Becker set her with a stern gaze. "Ok, so there are a few broken bones and _minor_ concussions, but otherwise, they're all alive. And trust me, getting everyone through that alive was no mean feat. Especially a certain someone." Her eyes flicked to Connor, who drew himself up at the comment.

"Hey, it was alright for you, down below. I was fighting a dinosaur singled-handedly up top."

"And you did very well, Connor," Sarah reassured him. "Just needed a little help. Which the Captain here provided."

"Exactly," agreed Abby. "Now stop worrying over everyone and enjoy your two weeks. Give yourself some time now."

Connor nodded in agreement, though slightly hurt that his heroics were being overlooked. He slumped a little once more and placed his hands on the bar at the bottom of Becker's bed. Unfortunately, for someone who'd managed much of the day without any accidents which were _his_ fault, in doing so, he dislodged the clipboard and chart at the bottom of the bed. It clattered onto the bed, straight onto Becker's already throbbing leg.

This time, Becker couldn't hide his pain at all, spasming at the pain of metal on wound. Abby hopped off the bed and tugged Connor away, Sarah followed them to the door.

"Come on, if we don't leave him in peace, they'll have to amputate his leg."

Becker fought his breath back to a steady rhythm before calling out after them.

"Connor, can I have a word first?"

The girls seemed surprised by the request, but on seeing Connor's sudden desire to look everywhere but the bed, they realised that Connor had done something and were only too grateful that Becker had nominated himself to deal with it. They left the men in alone.

"Look, I know what you're going to say, but the sun was warm and it was a really good idea I had last night, or at least it would've been if it had worked, and I was comfy..."

"You were lying on concrete. On a roof. With a dinosaur lying next to you."

"A sleeping dinosaur," Connor defended himself. Becker ignored him.

"I heard you didn't identify the dinosaur very quickly. And before you say a word, this was the person who identified a creature from its footprint the other day. And yes, it may be a dinosaur we know more about but still..."

"I need to get things back on track."

"You're trying to get things back on track, whilst extending the track at the same time."

"Like you." Becker was silent for a moment.

"I haven't fallen asleep in the field. I refuse to protect sleeping scientists. Or should I say to Lester you shouldn't be there?"

"Like Lester says you shouldn't be?"

" _Connor._ " The scientist was silent, realising he was pushing his luck. Then he tried a new tactic.

"Alright. Here's the deal. I'll only work in office hours, plus the field. You use your two weeks to take a break and do whatever Abby wants you to do." Becker raised an eyebrow. "I now she's been nagging you about something recently."

"Letting my security do their own work."

"Right. That."

Becker pondered the deal. However, since Lester was locking him out the ARC, it wasn't like he had any option anyway. He raised his hand to shake Connor's.

Satisfied, the scientist got up to leave. However, just as he got to the door, he turned once more.

"Neither are very good at the mourning thing, are we?" Becker grunted in response. "I supposed that's good. Shows we haven't made a habit out of it yet."

The man left the room, leaving Becker to dwell on the statement.

Maybe he wasn't so bad.

Yet.


	15. Chapter 15: Fight

**Wow. Could this be... the end? Thank you so much for your patience. I know it took me so long to post. I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: All this time, still don't own it.**

PPP

Becker was just sorting the final pieces of paper out ready to go on leave when Jenny came knocking. She seemed rather sombre, all things considered, and so Becker paused in his work.

"Lester's given me temporary command of the team." Becker looked guilty, but Jenny waved away the face. "No, don't look like that. We're looking for someone new and besides, I guess I knew this was coming. I do have more experience with these creatures."

Becker winced. "I'm security personnel. I'm only just getting used to this role." He was honest, as he knew he had to be. Else he was only a step away from being coerced into the permanent position again.

Jenny nodded in her agreement, then took a deep breath in. She rounded the desk and smiled at the paper amassed on its top, picking up one such piece gently.

"It's going to the correct people," Becker reassured her. She dropped it down.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." She made for the door, but turned just before she reached it. "I'm sorry I'm pressured you into the job."

This time Becker waved away the apology.

"I'm sorry I'm reacted rather strongly. Jenny..." Jenny raised her eyebrow. "Good luck Ma'am."

She nodded and left the office peacefully.

Becker grimaced as his leg twinged and he sat heavily in his chair. He was anticipating his leave with a mixed sense of dread and relief. Part of him knew he need the rest, but there was still the small niggling part of his brain which concerned him; if that part took over, who knew where he'd be. He supposed he could find enough things to fill his time with. All the things he put off because he was constantly worried about being interrupted.

Banishing the thought for now, he set about getting the paperwork organised, ready to send off to the men. They could cope, he reminded himself, a lot better than he could in some ways. But then, everyone had their flaws.

He was loaded himself up with the piles and made his way out to Jones, who was sat in the parade room cleaning out a tranquiliser. Dumping the paperwork on a subordinate, it did feel guiltily good. On Jones' part, the man just smirked and put the weapon back together before going off to find everyone required. Becker watched him go as he pulled his jacket off the hook on the inside of the door.

No sooner had he done this though, when a whirring sound filled the air. Becker recognised it immediately as part of the new security system, but having never really tested it, he realised very few other people would have done. Sure enough, several of his team came scrambling in in a hurry, questions coming from all directions.

"Is it an anomaly?"

"Did Connor get it working?"

"Has a creature escaped?"

"Has Connor hit an alarm?"

"Where's Rex?"

Becker ignored these, but called up the main security desk. He got his answer almost immediately answer snapped the device shut.

"Intruder in the West corridor, trying to access a lab. Come on."

The Captain started off out the parade room, but was soon overtaken by the younger fitter men around him. His leg pulled angrily at the forced motion, and he eventually conceded to a slower jog. As a consequence, by the time he'd reached the corridor, people were already crowded round a figure leaning against a wall.

"I'm sorry," came a strangely familiar voice. "I didn't realise."

One woman sighed and turned round to face her Captain, reporting on the situation.

"It's OK. Just a new cleaner got lost." She frowned. "Shouldn't you be on leave by now?" she went on, a twinkle in her eye.

Becker once more ignored the comment. The voice was too familiar, pulling harshly at his subconscious. He knew that voice, he was sure, as he pushed his way through. The people parted for the Head of Security, opening up to a plump man trembling awkwardly as with his hands by his side. He looked the Captain in the face.

"I just tried the handle. Thought I hadn't cleaned that room yet." Yes, the voice was familiar, even taking into consideration the flatness of the tone. The face, too, was not the one Becker was expecting, but it held his gaze in an emotionless stare.

Becker gulped and his hand slowly edged towards his holster, until he realised his gun was locked in the box in his office, waiting for his return in two weeks. The motion was not undetected by his Sergeant behind him though, as Banks tensed his muscles for action.

"You're the birdwatcher," said Becker, carefully. "You're dead."

This set about a flurry of motion. Behind him several soldiers went for their weapons, whilst unarmed on-lookers backed up. None were as fast on the draw as the previous passive birdwatcher, who dived for his belt and tugged out a revolver.

Becker lunged forward, ramming the other man into the wall hard. His leg was still a severe disadvantage and combined the two men fell to the floor, Becker desperately trying to prevent the gun from aiming at him. He felt his head connect with the wall rather roughly, but he ignored it as he heard a trigger click. A knee went into his chest, but he concentrated on twisting the arm away from his people, then away from him.

When the shot rang out, he barely heard it over the rush of blood in his ears and the adrenaline in his system. It was only when he realised he was being pulled back by multiple sets of heavy hands, he noticed that the man beneath him wasn't moving anymore.

"Easy Captain." Banks' voice pierced the haze. "I don't think he's gonna cause any more trouble now."

Becker instantly calmed and ran a hand through his hair, jerking it back when he felt the warm sticky blood come into contact with his forehead. Looking down, he saw more of the blood slowing draining out of the bullet hole in the centre of the birdwatcher-turned-cleaner's chest. Becker breathed deeply a couple of times before glancing round at the rest of the crowd, who were split between shock and agitation.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. It seemed to break the silence as a giggle went up from somewhere.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that, sir?" Several other heads nodded their agreement.

"They're fine, Captain," whispered Banks. "Are you?"

"Of course," insisted Becker, and to prove it he pulled his arms away from the support they were receiving from his Sergeant. This proved to be a mistake, as immediately the world started to fall upwards. It was halted by the quick actions of Banks, who somehow managed to stop it from doing so by grabbing back onto Becker. Something about that logic was wrong.

His almost fall was greeted by a hubbub of worried chatter, until a voice of reason, or at least less panic, cut through.

"Right, that's it! Anyone who can't stand on their own two feet, get out of my building. You're making the place look untidy." Becker blinked as neatly polished black shoes entered his field of vision. These shoes started to talk once more. "On second thoughts, take him to the medic bay first. Make sure none of that blood is his."

Becker looked up to meet Lester firm gaze, but eventually gave in to the safe hands who guided him away.

Lester looked down at the dead birdwatcher when he felt another presence behind his shoulder. He didn't acknowledge this until he spoke.

"I suppose we should be glad that damned ornithologist didn't look after himself better when he was alive."

"Helen?" asked Abby.

"Well, we knew she was back. Guess we discovered how Delaney ended up in with her as well. I saw them speaking a couple of times."

"We'll have to be alert."

"We already were. So don't go shouting it out too loud." Abby quirked an eyebrow. "Don't want Captain Responsibility feeling any worse about this whole state of affairs. Else I'm setting you on keeping him out of this place for the next two weeks. Or making him stay. Whichever is required. And while you're at it, keep Connor in check. No more falling asleep at creature sightings."

"I'm taking him home now."

The civil servant nodded and strode off, issuing orders for _someone_ to deal with the dead clone. He was sick of having to clean this place up.

Abby watched him go, then smiled. Yes, Helen was still out there, but right now, they were getting into a position where they could deal with it. She peered at the body. Correction. They were in a position where they had dealt with it. And it was in no small part to a certain Captain and a certain Connor.

PPP

The two weeks dragged by for Becker. However, there was little denying he felt a lot more refreshed as he entered the ARC on his first day back. The air seemed fresher, people seemed to be calmer. Only the hint of sadness remained, but when someone like Cutter died, you'd expect the effects to last a while.

The first person to greet him was Jenny. The woman was carrying a large bundle of forms, but offered Becker a smile as she began walking his way.

"Nice to see you back. Maybe the security staff could stop playing dominoes with the spare SUV parts now."

Becker rolled his eyes. "Probably not."

"No..." mused Jenny. "I thought that would be too reasonable a request. Welcome back. Don't," she said sternly, "Leave again."

Becker smiled and made his way into his office, where he kicked back and settled into his chair. It seemed Banks had taken the paperwork to heart, a clean desk greeting him. And so he settled back, enjoying to moments of peace.

It lasted two minutes.

"Erm... Becker..." Jones peered round the doorway nervously. "Connor assured me he only left the door open a few seconds, but..."

"Where's Rex?" asked the Captain patiently.

"Erm..."

Becker smiled. Some things changed. But others... never would.

FIN

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the reviews, favourites, messages and support for this work. Means so much to know people are reading it. Made me get through to finishing it. Hope you all enjoyed the ride!** **J** **Bye for now!**


End file.
